Breathless
by snowmountain
Summary: [Sugakookie] [YoonKook] [Jeon Jeongguk/Min Yoongi] [BTS] Terjemahan Bahasa Indonesia dari Breathless by bluemixtape. Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Breathless punya bluemixtape. Kalo sekiranya ini harus dihapus, aku bakal dengan senang hati hapus ini. Just let me know^^

Summary:

Jarak antara Pangeran Yoongi dan Jungkook—satu-satunya sumber kenyamanannya— lebih dari jarak antara langit dan bumi: berat mahkota, maaf yang tak tersampaikan, penyesalan tak berujung.

Ketika takdir memaksa mereka untuk bertemu kembali, kedua dimensi yang berbeda bercampur menjadi emosi acak dan ingatan yang semu. Min Yoongi, membawa cintanya yang abadi, berjuang untuk mendapatkan nafasnya: seorang baik hati bernilai setara dengan seribu tahun rasa sakit, Jeon Jungkook.

—õ—

Setiap kali Yoongi terbangun di kamarnya, tenaganya habis. Kelasnya dimulai semenjak subuh dan semua motivasinya menguap begitu saja setiap kali ia mengingat tentang tanggung jawab yang ada pada bahunya. Dan perasaannya semakin buruk setiap ia melihat langit yang tak kunjung cerah.

Kerajaan aneh yang selalu dirundung hujan. Kerajaan aneh yang akan Yoongi pimpin nanti.

Yoongi menghela napasnya dalam. Tiba-tiba saja, menghela napas menjadi hal yang paling ia sukai, dan setidakenaknya ia ketika Taehyung dan Jimin—pengawal pribadinya— memandang Yoongi dengan wajah bersalah saat waktu makan, ia tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah letihnya. Yoongi merasa tertekan, dan perasaan Yoongi yang menolak semua takdirnya hanya membuat dirinya semakin sulit untuk menerima keyataan.

Selain kamar, ruang belajar dan ruang latihannya, Yoongi tidak tahu apa-apa soal istananya sendiri. Seorang pangeran adalah seorang tahan. Tahanan atas tanggung jawab, tahanan atas mahkota di kepalanya. Namjoon, guru sastranya, pernah berkata demikian, dan Yoongi sangat setuju dengan pernyataan tersebut.

Pagi ini Yoongi terlalu letih, ia tak tahan kalau harus menghabiskan waktunya belajar tentang ini-itu yang hanya akan membuatnya mual. Jadi setelah dengan sengaja mengabaikan wajah khawatir Jimin dan larangan bolos Taehyung, Yoongi akhirnya berhasil kabur, berjalan pelan setelah menipu mereka berdua, ke sebuah kebun yang keberadaannya bahkan tak ia ketahui sebelumnya.

Ia mendecak kagum sesaat setelah kakinya melangkah mendekati sebuah rumah kaca yang besar. Ia mendesah kecewa saat mendapati pintu rumah kaca tersebut terkunci. Baru saja ia ingin meminta kunci ke pelayan di sekitar saat cicitan burung mencuri perhatiannya. Yoongi tertawa pahit ketika melihat seekor burung merah, kecil dan cantik, terkurung dalam sebuah sangkar besi berwarna emas.

Yoongi mengangkat tangannya, "Ada apa? Kau merindukan langitmu?" Katanya pada burung itu.

Jujur saja, sebenarnya itu adalah pertanyaan untuk dirinya sendiri, dan ia sama sakali tidak mengharapkan respon apa pun. Oleh karena itu ia terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja burung itu gelisah dan Yoongi merasakan hawa seseorang di belakangnya. Ia menengok tepat saat orang itu berbicara padanya. Seorang lelaki.

"Anda menakutinya, _Your Highness_."

Yoongi tidak menjawab, ia malah bergeser, membuka jalan agar lelaki itu bisa mendekati sangkar di depannya.

"Anda mau mencoba memberinya makan, _Your Highness_?" Tanya lelaki itu. Yoongi terdiam seraya mengamati wajah lawan bicaranya. Cantik. Wajahnya cantik, terutama mata berkilaunya. Suaranya pun terdengar merdu. Dan ia tersenyum—dengan senyuman yang sama indahnya—, menunggu jawaban dari Yoongi.

Mendapati Yoongi yang terlihat ragu, lelaki itu memutuskan untuk membuka sangkar, menjulurkan jarinya agar burung itu bisa keluar. Belum sempat Yoongi membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, lelaki itu menunjukkan beberapa buah kering ke arahnya.

Meski masih ragu, Yoongi mengambil segenggam. Dengan perlahan tangannya ia ulurkan ke arah burung yang bertengger di jari lelaki di hadapannya. Awalnya burung itu diam. Tapi lama kelamaan ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati tangan Yoongi. Lelaki di hadapannya perlahan-lahan menarik jarinya, sampai akhirnya burung itu bertengger di tangan Yoongi sepenuhnya. Lelaki itu akhirnya melangkah mundur, membuat harum bebungaan hilang dari indra penciuman Yoongi. Hal ini membuat Yoongi berpikir, "Dia harum."

"Lihat," tawa yang sama indahnya terdengar oleh pendengaran Yoongi. "Ia menyukai Anda."

Yoongi tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah lelaki itu. Tawanya cerah, seperti wajahnya yang bersinar dalam istana yang suram ini. "Siapa namamu?"

Senyum sopan pun dilemparkan oleh lelaki itu. "Di sini saya tak memiliki nama, _Your Highness_. Saya hanyalah seorang pelayan rendahan." _Jungkook. Nama saya Jungkook, My Prince_.

Sorot mata Yoongi pun berubah. Jungkook bertanya-tanya apakah maksud dari sorot mata itu. Kekecewaan? Kemarahan? Ataukah kesedihan? Yang terakhir, putus Jungkook akhirnya.

"Apa yang telah menghapus senyummu, _Your Highness_?" Tanya Jungkook seraya mengembalikan burung yang bertengger di tangan Yoongi kembali ke sangkarnya.

"Segalanya." Gumam Yoongi pelan, namun Jungkook tetap bisa mendengarnya. Ia melangkah menuju pintu rumah kaca, mengeluarkan sebuah kunci kecil. "Anda ingin masuk?"

Yoongi melangkah mengikuti Jungkook dalam diam. "Saya kesukaan _Her Highness_. Beliau menyukai suara saya. Beliau senang jika saya yang mengurusi bunga-bunganya." Kata Jungkook senang. Senyum cerahnya mengembang.

Yoongi hanya merespon dengan gumaman, namun Jungkook tidak mempermasalahkannya. Sudah rahasia umum bahwa pangeran mereka adalah orang yang tak banyak bicara. Menggumam saja hitungannya sudah bagus.

Langkah mereka berhenti di jejeran bunga berlatar putih dengan warna kuning di tengahnya. " _Your Highness_ , apakah Anda belajar tentang bahasa bunga?" Tanya Jungkook.

Yoongi melirik bunga di sampingnya. _Daisy. Simbol keceriaan_. Sang pangeran mengangguk dan Jungkook hanya tertawa kecil. Tawa kecil adiktif yang membuat Yoongi semakin mengagumi suara lelaki itu.

" _Her Highness_ mengijinkan saya mengambil bunga apa pun yang saya mau, asalkan saya merawatnya dengan baik. Tapi saya tidak pernah mengambil apa pun, bunga-bunga ini tidak akan suka dengan ruangan saya yang gelap. Lain dengan Anda, _Your Highness_ , saya yakin bunga-bunga ini akan suka jika berada di ruangan _Your Highness_." Jungkook memetik setangkai bunga daisy dan menyerahkannya pada Yoongi. "Semangat, _My Prince_." Katanya.

Sebagai pelayan rendahan, Jungkook bahkan tidak berani mengharapkan ucapan terima kasih. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat pandangan Yoongi beralih dari bunga di tangannya dan berkata, "Bisakah kita bertemu lagi besok?"

Rasa bahagia membumbung di hati Jungkook, tapi perbedaan antara baju sutera yang dikenakan Yoongi dan katun kasar yang ia kenakan mengingatkannya tentang status mereka. Sekali lagi, Jungkook tersenyum sopan. "Negeri ini tidak akan suka jika pangeran terhormat seperti Anda berbicara dengan pelayan rendahan seperti saya."

Yoongi menggumamkan kata protes namun tidak begitu tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, jadi ia hanya memandang bunga di tangannya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Jungkook diam, bukannya ia tak mau mengenal pangerannya lebih dalam, tapi ada batasan-batasan yang tak akan pernah bisa ia hancurkan.

"Hwanggeum.." Jungkook berucap tanpa sadar, matanya melirik ke arah Yoongi. Yoongi hanya menatapnya bingung. "Hwanggeum, burung itu.. Saya memberinya makan setiap hari, di tempat dan waktu yang sama."

Akhirnya cekungan kecil hinggap di bibir Yoongi. Ia mengangguk senang atas janji yang Jungkook ucapkan. Janji kecil nan manis yang akan merubah hidup mereka.

—õ—

Yoongi memandang sekelilingnya. Ia kini berdiri di sebuah ruangan besar yang silau, yang tetap tak berhasil membuat hatinya lega. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak dan ia tidak tahu kenapa.

Ia mencoba untuk mengangkat tangannya, tapi tak bisa. Aneh, ia merasa seperti terjebak di tubuh orang lain, berkedip dan melihat melalui mata orang lain.

 _"Your Highness?"_

Yoongi menengok ke arah suara itu, kemudian sekitarnya berubah menjadi kebun bunga yang luas. Di waktu yang bersamaan, ia merasa tidak mengenal sekaligus metasa familiar dengan kebun bunga itu.

Selanjutnya terlihat seperti pecahan-pecahan yang tak lengkap.

Cicitan burung.

Seorang lelaki yang tersenyum.

 _"Siapa namamu?"_

Bunga daisy.

 _"Semangat, My Prince."_

Yoongi melangkah mendekat, _harum._

 _"Temani aku berkeliling. Aku ingin tahu tentang kerajaanku."_

Kemudian potongan-potongan itu kembali berganti. Kolam dan sungai, kuda dan domba.

 _"Your Highness, ibuku berkata, jika kita menghanyutkan bunga ini ke sungai, kita akan bertemu dengan orang yang paling kita rindukan."_ Beberapa kelopak bunga terselip keluar dari jari-jari mereka, menunggu. Bisikan demi bisikan terdengar.

" _Apakah Anda sedang merindukan seseorang?"_

 _"Entahlah. Apakah kita bisa merindukan orang yang sudah berada di hadapan kita?"_

Percakapan selanjutnya memburam. Hanya bunyi detak jantung dan lirikan malu-malu.

Tawa kecil terdengar. Mereka berlari, menghindar, dengan suara khawatir Jimin dan Taehyung sebagai latarnya.

Tempat itu kemudian berganti menjadi jalan panjang dan lapak jajanan. Lelaki itu masih menolak memberi tahu Yoongi namanya. Di sana Yoongi mencoba makan ini-itu yang membuatnya sakit perut. Ia tidak menyalahkan si lelaki, ia senang. Meski sakit perut ia malah minta tambah.

Kemudian latarnya berubah menjadi malam, si lelaki memudar ditelan gelap. _Tunggu— Tunggu, siapa namamu? Beritahu aku namamu—_ , kata tolong tersangkut di kerongkongannya. Ia tak bisa bernapas—

Suara kencang alarm membuat Yoongi tersentak bangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengerang sembari mematikan alarm, mengumpat. Ia menutup matanya dengan tangan. Ia lelah, dan perasaan aneh dari mimpinya masih terasa.

"Apa barusan itu tadi?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri, mencoba mengingat orang-orang di mimpinya. Dia selalu menjadi pangeran dalam mimpi-mimpi itu, setahunya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Yoongi memimpikan ini, mimpi dimana ia adalah seorang pangeran dari sebuah kerajaan yang sedang di ujung tanduk. Ia melihat dirinya yang dibesarkan di sebuah istana, belajar menunggangi kuda dan menggunakan pedang. Awalnya Yoongi sendiri merasa aneh, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, ia merasa terbiasa. Malah kadang ia merasa terhibur melihat dirinya sebagai seorang pangeran. _Duh,_ dia itu bangun saja malas. Memimpin kerajaan? Mustahil.

Satu hal lagi yang menarik adalah, member Bangtan ada dalam mimpinya juga. Sampai-sampai Yoongi sudah terbiasa melihat Namjoon sebagai guru bahasanya, Pangeran Hoseok sebagai adik tirinya, juga Taehyung dan Jimin sebagai pengawalnya. Hanya Jin dan Jungkook yang belum terlihat.

Biasanya, wajah-wajah yang muncul di mimpinya terlihat sangat jelas, jadi Yoongi masih ingat saat ia bangun tidur. Tapi kali ini, ada wajah baru, seorang lelaki, dan Yoongi tak bisa mengingat wajahnya. Dibandingkan dengan saat Yoongi menyesuaikan diri dengan sosok Namjoon mengajarinya bahasa atau sosok Taehyung yang melindunginya (Taehyung melindunginya? _What the fuck_ ), lelaki tak dikenal ini—anehnya— lebih terasa familiar, lebih terasa nyaman.

Suara gaduh terdengar dari ruang tengah. Namjoon—Namjoon sungguhan, Namjoon si Rap Monster— sepertinya memecahkan piring (lagi). Buktinya adalah keluhan frustasi Jin dan omelan Hoseok.

Mimpi hanyalah mimpi, putus Yoongi sambil bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan soal mimpinya. Hari ini pastilah akan menjadi hari yang panjang. Ia akan bertemu dengan produser agensi untuk membicarakan soal album baru Bangtan. Sebagai seorang profesional dan perfeksionis, ia tak mau mengacaukan apa pun.

Biasanya, seaneh dan setidak masuk akal apa pun perasaannya ketika ia bermimpi tentang ia yang menjadi seorang pangeran, Yoongi selalu bisa dengan mudah mengabaikan dan melupakannya. Tapi untuk kali ini, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dan Yoongi tak tahu kenapa.

—õ—

Pertemuan sederhana dengan singkat berubah menjadi candaan dan pertemuan rahasia di luar istana. Tiba-tiba Yoongi dan Jungkook mendapati diri mereka berbaring di rumput, di mana tepatnya pun mereka tak tahu.

"Hei."

Jungkook menengok, mendapati Yoongi yang menatapnya. "Siap melayanimu, _Your Highness_ "

Yoongi memutar matanya malas. "Berhenti mengatakan itu. Dan bukankah sudah waktunya kau mengatakan padaku siapa namamu? Aneh rasanya memanggilmu dengan 'hei' terus-menerus."

Jungkook tersenyum dengan senyum—sopan—yang sama setiap Yoongi menanyakan namanya, dia tertawa ketika Yoongi menirunya mengatakan, "Disini saya tak memiliki nama, _Your Highness_."

Yoongi mendengus sembari bangkit ke posisi duduk. Jungkook mengikutinya, waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama membuat Jungkook paham bahwa ada sesuatu yang Yoongi ingin katakan.

"Tanganmu." Pinta Yoongi sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Jungkook menatap tangan Yoongi dengan bingung sebelum menggenggamnya ragu. Tawa Yoongi pecah, "Bukan, bukan seperti ini." Rona merah pun mampir ke wajah Jungkook.

Yoongi membalikkan tangan Jungkook sehingga telapak tangannya terlihat. Jungkook hanya melihat dalam diam saat Yoongi mengeluarkan sebuah pena dan mulai menggambar di pergelangan tangannya. "Aku buruk dalam menggambar, tapi aku menyiapkan ini, kau tahu?"

"Lilac?" tanya Jungkook, mengenali bentuk dari bunga kecil yang digambar Yoongi. Yoongi mengangguk. "Lilac adalah simbol kerendahan hati, _My Prince_. Cocok sekali dengan Anda." Tambah Jungkook.

Kali ini Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Itu adalah arti dari lilac putih. Aku tahu tinta yang kupakai berwarna hitam, tapi aku menggambarkanmu lilac yang berwarna ungu." Tangan mereka masih bertaut meski pun Yoongi sudah selesai menggambar, tapi tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berniat melepaskannya.

Jungkook merona. Lilac ungu, bermakna cinta pertama. Hati Jungkook membumbung senang, namun hal itu tak bertahan lama. Ia menelan salivanya, ragu-ragu, "Kita tak bisa, _Your Highness_. Anda adalah seorang pangeran, dan kita berdua..."

Jemari Yoongi menyentuh pipi Jungkook yang masih merona, mengelusnya dengan sayang. "Apakah aku salah mengartikan ini?"

Suara Yoongi sangat dalam, sampai membuat Jungkook merinding. "Katakan padaku." Kali ini Yoongi meraih lengan Jungkook, merasakan nadinya yang berdenyut kencang. "Apakah aku salah mengartikan ini? Apakah kau terpaksa menemaniku hanya karena kau tak bisa menolak permintaanku1?"

Jungkook tak tahu apa pun, terlalu tak berpengalaman. Ia tak tahu bagaimana cara mengatasi situasi seperti ini. Jungkook sadar bahwa di kerajaan ini—kerajaan yang suka menumpahkan darah, kerajaan yang mengagung-agungkan status sosial dan kekuasaan—keberadaannya hanyalah bagaikan sebuah benda. Dan Yoongi, Yoongi sang putera mahkota, suatu saat pasti akan memimpin kerajaan ini. Jarak di antara mereka sangat jauh, tak teraih bagaikan langit.

Tapi Yoongi menatapnya dengan penuh perasaan. Pada awal-awal pertemuan mereka, mata Yoongi terlihat tajam, dalam, dan murung. Perlahan-lahan matanya mulai menunjukkan sinar lembut yang menawan. Ketika ia tersenyum, ketika ia tertawa, ketika ia memandang wajah Jungkook. Sekarang Jungkook tahu, bahwa ada hati yang lembut dibalik penampilan Yoongi yang gagah.

Apa yang akan terjadi jika ia menolak?

Dia tak tahu soal Yoongi. Mungkin saja Yoongi akan bertemu dengan pelayan yang cantik atau puteri yang jelita, siapa yang tahu.

Tapi ia sendiri... Ia yakin bahwa dirinya akan hancur. Yoongi adalah satu-satunya orang yang memperlakukannya dengan lembut, yang memperlakukannya sebagai manusia di sini.

Lalu apa yang akan terjadi jika ia setuju?

Disebut apakah mereka setelah ini? Kekasih? Apakah ini dapat diterima? Bagaimana kalau orang-orang tahu?

Jungkook membasahi bibirnya, melihat mata Yoongi yang menatapnya lembut, menganalisis ekspresinya, mencari jawaban dari setiap lengkuk wajah dan ekspresi yang Jungkook buat.

Jungkook memilih pilihan teraman. Dia diam, membiarkan Yoongi mengambil keputusan. Ketika Yoongi mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium Jungkook, yang ia lakukan hanyalah menutup mata.

Ciuman tersebut berakhir sebelum Jungkook sempat merespon. Yoongi menarik diri, tertawa sambil menggaruk lehernya canggung.

Keraguan menerpa Jungkook.

 _Satu, dua._

Keraguan kembali menyapanya namun Jungkook akhirnya membalas ciuman Yoongi.

Ciumannya sekilas. Hanya menempelkan bibirnya sedikit, tidak lebih dari sebuah sentuhan ringan. Yoongi membuka bibirnya dan Jungkook terkejut.

Tangan Yoongi meraih wajah Jungkook sebelum ia bisa menarik diri. Setelah keraguannya tadi hilang, Jungkook mulai membalas Yoongi, menyatukan kekhawatiran mereka bersama. Yoongi mengelus wajah Jungkook, hidungnya, tahi lalat di bawah bibirnya, dan juga lehernya.

Ini adalah hal baru bagi Jungkook, namun nafas Yoongi lah yang memburu. Ia mendekap lebih dekat, menuntun tangan Jungkook untuk melingkari lehernya. Keduanya memiringkan kepala, memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Jungkook hampir bisa merasakan emosi Yoongi setiap bibir mereka menyatu. Ciuman yang Yoongi berikan adalah ciuman penuh perasaan. Mencium Yoongi, bagi Jungkook, adalah sama seperti sedang menggantung lehernya dengan tali, sedangkan kursi di bawahnya rapuh dan bisa rusak kapan saja. Sama saja dengan memberikan Yoongi pedang untuk mengiris arterinya. Sama saja dengan berdiri di pinggir jurang, di mana sedikit saja salah langkah, akan berakhir dengan bencana.

Malam pun tiba. Bibir mereka mulai merasa kaku karena berciuman, namun suara Jimin menghentikan mereka. Jungkook masih linglung ketika Yoongi memberikan kecupan ringan, memandang sayang bibir Jungkook yang merah.

"Kau tahu apa artinya ini?" tanya Yoongi, jempolnya mengusap bibir bawah Jongkook.

Yoongi tak mengatakan apa tepatnya 'ini', tapi Jungkook tahu maksudnya: hubungan ini, hubungan yang tercipta dari benang harapan yang tipis. Rahasia di antara mereka berdua.

Pikiran Jungkook masih melayang-layang. Suara Jimin terdengar semakin dekat, malah sekarang terdengar pula suara Taehyung. Yoongi meraih tangan Jungkook, membantunya berdiri. Ia mengerling, "Sensasi melanggar aturan." Kemudian menarik Jungkook untuk kabur.

Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa ciuman itu menanamkan benih di tulang rusuk mereka. Benih yang nantinya akan tumbuh menjadi sesuatu yang lain.

Mereka sama sekali tak sadar bahwa mereka menenggelamkan diri ke dalam lautan cinta terlarang. Cinta yang akan membuat orang tua mereka murka. Cinta yang selalu tertulis dengan penuh tragedi.

—õ—

Kelelahan karena jadwal sudah biasa bagi Yoongi, tapi kelelahan secara mental... rasanya baru kali ini. Entah kenapa ia terus merasa merindukan seseorang. Rasanya seperti sedang dalam _LDR_ dan itu aneh, karena Yoongi _jomblo_.

Bahkan ketika Yoongi berbaring di kasurnya, ia terus kepikiran. Rasa rindu yang membuatnya gila.

Dalam mimpinya yang terakhir kali, sosok lelaki itu muncul lagi. Seperti biasanya, Yoongi tak bisa mengingat wajahnya. Ia dan lelaki itu jelas-jelas telah berciuman. Lelaki itu sangat pemalu, bibirnya lembut seperti kupu-kupu.

Dan kejadian ini bukanlah mimpi biasa. Karena saat ia bangun, ia masih bisa merasakan rasa manis di mulutnya.

Yoongi sekali lagi membayangkan bibir itu. Sepertinya mustahil ia bisa tidur lagi. Menyerah, ia pun bangkit, perlahan-lahan agar Jin tak terbangun. Ia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, terkejut mendapati lampu ruang tengah yang masih menyala.

Jungkook, notis Yoongi, saat melihat siluet seseorang di dapur, sibuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?" Tanya Yoongi pelan, namun Jungkook tetap terperanjat di kursinya, kaget. "Ah, hyung!" Jungkook meletakkan tangannya di dada, tidak menyangka masih ada yang bangun di dorm ini.

"Serius _deh,_ Jungkook. Jin-hyung akan mengomel kalau dia tahu." Yoongi mengambil posisi di kursi sebelah Jungkook yang terlihat gelisah. "Aku sedang mengerjakan sesuatu, sepertinya sebentar lagi selesai."

Yoongi melirik tablet yang dipegang Jungkook, yang memperlihatkan sebuah gambar _._ _Kupu-kupu berwarna putih-kuning._ Perasaan aneh kembali menyerang Yoongi, membuat pikirannya langsung tertuju pada sekumpulan bunga daisy.

 _Semangat, My Prince._

 _Senyum manis kekanakan. Mata yang bersinar. Pipi yang merona. Bibir yang manis._

Yoongi tenggelam di dalam pikirannya. "Ada apa, hyung?" Jungkook mencolek lengannya, mengembalikan Yoongi dari lamunannya.

 _Kenapa aku membayangkan Jungkook?_

"Tidak apa-apa." Yoongi berdehem, memutuskan untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau menggambar untuk apa? Agensi menyuruhmu untuk mendesain sesuatu lagi?"

Jungkook memandang gambarnya. "Begitulah. Mungkin untuk teaser konser atau sejenisnya. Bagaimana menurutmu, hyung?" Jungkook bertanya sambil mengangkat tabletnya, menunjukkan gambar kupu-kupu yang dia kerjakan, dengan mata yang bersinar penuh harapan, menunggu respon dari Yoongi.

Dan saat itu Yoongi bersumpah ia bisa merasakan kupu-kupu di bibirnya. Pikirannya kembali melayang, membawanya melihat adegan-adegan dalam mimpinya. _Padang. Janji-janji kecil_.

Tiba-tiba saja Yoongi merasa wangi parfum Jungkook terlalu dekat, _terlalu familiar._ Tanpa sadar matanya memandang bibir Jungkook- _merasakan, mengenang-._ Ia bahkan merasa seperti ada rasa manis yang mampir ke indera perasanya.

Membayangkan mengelus tahi lalat yang ada di bawah bibir Jungkook, ibu jari Yoongi bertemu dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Hyung? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Yoongi mual. Ia dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya dari Jungkook.

-1-

Ket:

1\. Maksudnya dia terpaksa karena Yoongi itu pangeran, jadi kan dia sebagai pelayan mau ga mau nurut, gitu.

Anyway. Aku sama sekali gak nulis fanfiction ini, ini sepenuhnya punya bluemixtape. Dia ilang dari AO3 dan aku moping di sini TvT cuma mau ngeshare betapa bagusnya ff dia ke Yoonkook shipper nusantara hehe


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: implied prostitution, crossdressing.**

 **_x_x_x_**

Jungkook sedang memasukkan kunci rumah kaca ke kantongnya saat Jimin tiba-tiba muncul dan menariknya ke pojokan dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Jimin menekan pelan bahu Jungkook ke tembok, cukup untuk membuat Jungkook terdiam di tempatnya.

"Jimin- "

"Jungkook ini gawat," potong Jimin.

"Namamu sudah disebut dua kali di rapat pengawal. Aku tahu kau hari ini bertemu lagi dengan Pangeran Yoongi. Kenapa kau tidak mau mendengarkanku? Kau bilang kau akan menghentikan apapun yang sedang terjadi di antara kalian." Kata Jimin, membuat Jungkook tidak berani menatapnya.

Bagi Jungkook, Jimin sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri. Mereka sama-sama dibawa dari kampung halaman mereka untuk melayani kerajaan sejak masih kecil. Dalam waktu singkat, Jimin berhasil bersahabat dengan Lord Taehyung, salah satu dari keluarga Kim. Ditambah lagi dengan kemampuan berpedangnya yang hebat, ia pun berhasil mendapatkan posisi yang cukup tinggi, yaitu sebagai pengawal pribadi pangeran. Jungkook sendiri ditugaskan sebagai pelayan, yang melakukan tugasnya di dapur. Walau pun tidak seberuntung Jimin, Jungkook disukai oleh ratu karena suaranya yang indah. Ia dipercaya oleh ratu untuk mengurus rumah kaca.

Jimin adalah orang pertama yang menyadari adanya hubungan antara Yoongi dan Jungkook, dan melihat bagaimana Jimin dan Taehyung bekerja sama untuk mengalihkan perhatian pengawal-pengawal lain dan sering berpura-pura mencari sang pangeran, Jungkook tahu bahwa Taehyung juga telah membantu melindunginya.

Jungkook meneguk salivanya. Aku akan mengakhirinya. Aku sadar aku ini hanya pelariannya semata. Aku mengerti kalau akhirnya ia akan menikah dengan orang lain dan akulah satu-satunya yang akan tersakiti. Aku mengerti, sungguh. Aku janji aku akan mengakhiri ini, tapi aku belum bisa menemukan cara yang tepat.

Jimin menghela nafas dalam. Cara yang tepat? Tepatnya apa cara yang tepat itu, Jungkook? Kau mau memberikan salam perpisahan yang dramatis? Atau kau mau menulis surat perpisahan yang sedih? Kau tahu bagaimana sifat pangeran kita, melakukan hal semacam itu hanya akan membuat Pangeran Yoongi semakin ingin mendapatkanmu kembali.

Jimin melanjutkan, Atau kau ingin menunggu sampai dia yang mengakhiri ini? Jungkook, kau pasti sadar bagaimana tatapan pangeran saat melihatmu. Dia menyukaimu. Lebih parah lagi, dia bahkan sudah mencintaimu. Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang harus mengakhiri ini.

 _Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang harus mengakhiri ini._

Masalahnya, Jimin tidak mengerti kalau Jungkook juga menyukai Pangeran Yoongi. Dan mungkin, rasa sukanya itu juga telah berubah menjadi cinta. Tapi seperti biasa, perasaannya bukanlah sesuatu yang penting.

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya, dan tangan Jimin menangkap wajahnya, mengangkatnya agar Jimin bisa menatap matanya. "Kau tahu, mereka bisa kapan saja menerobos ke ruang pelayan. Bisa saja malam ini, bisa saja besok. Aku dan Lord Taehyung tidak bisa selalu melindungimu. Mereka akan tahu kalau kami menyembunyikan hubungan kalian. Kudengar akan ada pemberontakan, Jungkook. Orang-orang itu akan selalu mencari-cari kekurangan Pangeran Yoongi."

Air mata Jungkook jatuh membasahi pipinya. Ia masih tahan kalau dirinya disebut sebagai pelarian, tapi lain lagi kalau disebut sebagai kekurangan—sebuah cacat—dari seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya.

Jungkook tahu bahwa orang seperti dirinya tidak ditakdirkan untuk jatuh cinta. Ia hanyalah orang yang hidup dari belas kasihan orang lain, yang seumur hidupnya harus dihabiskan dengan melayani majikannya.

Saat ia setuju untuk menjalani hubungan rahasia ini, Jungkook tahu kalau akhirnya dia hanya akan merasakan sakit. Tapi Jungkook tidak pernah sama sekali mempersiapkan hatinya untuk itu. _Rasanya sakit, benar-benar menyakitkan._

Tangan Jimin mengusap pipi Jungkook yang semakin basah, "Jungkook, Jungkook sayang, keselamatanmu adalah sesuatu yang selalu penting buatku..."

Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekitar, selalu berjaga kalau-kalau ada orang yang menyergap mereka—kebiasaan yang lahir dari pekerjaannya sebagai pengawal pangeran—. Saat mata Jimin kembali menatap Jungkook, raut wajahnya terlihat tidak tenang.

"Istana ini sudah tidak aman lagi buatmu. Lord Taehyung sudah menghubungi keluarganya supaya bisa membawamu pergi diam-diam. Ada beberapa syarat yang harus kau penuhi, tapi keluarga Kim akan menyembunyikan dan menjagamu dengan baik. Keselamatanmu adalah segalanya bagiku, maka dari itu tolong, Jungkook, sekali ini saja, tolong dengarkan aku."

Jungkook percaya pada Jimin. Meskipun ia sering melarang-larang Jungkook, Jimin selalu menginginkan yang terbaik untuknya. Jungkook tak punya hati untuk melawan.

"Besok." Kata Jungkook.

"Besok aku akan bertemu dengan Pangeran Yoongi untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Setelah itu, kau boleh lakukan apa saja padaku."

Jimin menghela napasnya, merenung, sampai akhirnya ia berkata, "Besok, kalau begitu."

 **_x_x_x_**

"Ada apa? Hari ini sikapmu aneh."

Lamunan Jungkook pecah. Ia kembali sadar kalau kepala Yoongi ada di pangkuannya, memandang Jungkook dengan mata yang penuh kekhawatiran.

"Maafkan saya, _My Prince_. Saya pantas dihukum."

Yoongi tertawa kecil. "Bicara apa kau ini? Orang sepertimu mana pantas dihukum."

Jungkook terdiam, tidak berani menatap mata Yoongi, sampai akhirnya ia merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh kulit di samping rahangnya.

" _Dear,_ "

Dipanggil begitu, Jungkook merasakan kehangatan yang familiar mengetuk gendang telinganya, menggelitiki hatinya. Ia merasa seperti seluruh sel di tubuhnya meminta untuk dipanggil dengan panggilan manis itu, sekali lagi. Tidak seorang pun, tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah memanggilnya dengan penuh kelembutan seperti ini.

Sekarang ia merasakan ibu jari Yoongi yang memainkan pipinya, Aku akan memanggilmu begitu sampai kau memberitahukanku namamu.

Jungkook meneguk salivanya. Ia tahu, tidak seharusnya ia mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah ia dapatkan.

"Jadi beritahu aku, _my dear_ , apa yang mengganggumu seperti ini?"

Jungkook akhirnya menatap balik Yoongi, "Bukan apa-apa kalau dibandingkan dengan masalahmu, _Your Highness_."

Isu pemberontakan yang sedang terjadi, penyebabnya adalah rakyat yang meragukan kemampuan Yoongi untuk memimpin kerajaan. Karena Yoongi, yang tegas dan berkemauan kuat, dianggap masih terlalu lembek untuk menggantikan raja sebelumnya yang sudah tiada. Sekarang tahta kerajaan diduduki oleh pamannya, yang akan memerintah kerajaan sampai Yoongi menikah dan menyelesaikan kewajiban belajarnya.

Bukannya Yoongi tidak mampu, bukan. Jungkook tahu betapa cerdasnya sang pangeran, betapa cepat, cermat, dan penuh pertimbangannya ia dalam mengambil keputusan. Namun nampaknya itulah permasalahannya. Yoongi adalah orang yang terlalu penuh pertimbangan, terlalu bijak, terlalu pengertian, tipe orang yang menginginkan yang terbaik untuk semua orang. Dan di kerajaan yang paling mementingkan kekuasaan, sifat semacam itu dianggap lemah.

Mata Yoongi yang biasanya terlihat tajam dan dalam, tampak meredup oleh kesedihan. Matanya nampak begitu sedih sampai-sampai Jungkook ingin sekali menghapus kesedihan itu dengan ciuman. Jemari Jungkook melayang di samping wajah Yoongi, menyentuh bagian di dekat matan Yoongi dengan pelan. Yoongi menutupkan kelopak matanya, menurunkan tangannya yang berada di pipi Jungkook.

Jungkook menyeret lembut jemarinya di atas kulit wajah Yoongi, menekan kecil di bagian pelipisnya. Yoongi terlihat lebih relaks, dan Jungkook masih takjub akan fakta bahwa dirinya bisa sangat mempengaruhi Yoongi. Jungkook bahkan tidak tahu cara menghibur dirinya sendiri, dia selalu menjalani hidup sebagai _benda_ milik orang lain. Tapi disini lah Jungkook, bersama seorang pangeran yang menginginkannya, membutuhkan dirinya yang hanya seorang pelayan—yang hidup atas belas kasihan sang pangeran tersebut.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan diam, pikiran entah dimana. Jungkook pikir Yoongi tertidur namun Yoongi membuka matanya, "Apa kau masih punya raspberry?" Tanya Yoongi, sekarang sorot matanya terlihat lebih lembut dan sedikit rona mengantuk.

Jungkook mengambil mangkuk yang ada di dekatnya, memetik raspberry segar—yang sudah dicuci— dari tangkainya, mengarahkan buah itu ke mulut Yoongi. Ada masa dimana ia sangat canggung dan ragu saat menyuapi Yoongi, namun masa itu sudah lewat. Dulu ia pernah terperanjat saat tiba-tiba Yoongi mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Jungkook. Ia juga pernah menjatuhkan anggur ke muka Yoongi karena tangannya gemetaran. Ia bahkan tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun saat Yoongi memertawainya.

Sekarang hal-hal seperti ini sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi mereka. Yoongi mengistirahatkan kepalanya di paha Jungkook, dan Jungkook akan selalu menyiapkan semangkuk buah yang ia ambil dari dapur, menyuapi Yoongi sembari mendengarkan sang pangeran bercerita. Ada kalanya, Yoongi menceritakan tentang masa kecilnya. Di lain waktu, Yoongi bercerita tentang isu-isu politik, dan walaupun jarang sekali, terkadang Jungkook juga menjadi tempat curhat sang pangeran.

Tapi apapun topiknya, pertemuan singkat mereka akan berakhir dengan ciuman, entah itu ciuman panjang, ciuman singkat, sampai ciuman intens yang menyedot habis napas mereka.

Ketika Yoongi meraih tangannya, menempelkan bibirnya ke tangan Jungkook seraya memakan raspberry yang Jungkook pegang, Jungkook tau kalau sebentar lagi ia akan menerima ciumannya. Kali ini ciuman itu bermula dari jemarinya, dengan bibir Yoongi yang menyelimuti ujung jarinya, menghapus jejak raspberry yang ada.

Kemudian Yoongi meluncurkan ciuman lembutnya ke pergelangan tangan Jungkook, terus hingga bibirnya sampai ke ujung lengan baju Jungkook. Yoongi—meski pun ia adalah seorang pangeran yang bisa mendapatkan apa pun hanya dengan sekali tunjuk— tidak pernah memaksa, tidak pernah mengambil sesuatu yang belum siap Jungkook beri.

Yoongi bangun dari posisinya dan Jungkook membiarkan sang pangeran menciumnya, membagi rasa raspberry yang menempel di bibirnya. Yoongi mengarahkan tangannya ke pinggang Jungkook, menariknya lebih dekat. Jungkook bisa apa selain menurut dan menghanyutkan dirinya pada ciuman Yoongi?

"Kau cantik sekali," puji Yoongi, dan Jungkook pasti akan gelagapan kalau saja saat ini bibir Yoongi tidak sedang berada di bibirnya. Jungkook selalu merasa aneh setiap Yoongi memperlakukannya dengan lembut seperti ini. Ia merasa biasa saja kalau Yoongi berlaku sedikit _kasar_ padanya-yang sering terjadi akhir-akhir ini- setiap Yoongi frustasi soal masalah istana. Tapi setiap sentuhan Yoongi menjadi lebih lembut dan lebih hati-hati, setiap ciuman Yoongi dengan lembut mendarat di seluruh bagian wajahnya, hati Jungkook seperti terombang-ambing. Hatinya berdegup kencang dipenuhi dengan harapan-harapan beracun.

Napas Jungkook tercekat saat ia merasakan bibir Yoongi menempel di belakang telinganya. Hembusan napas Jungkook terdengar nyaman saat ia merasakan bibir Yoongi tetap di sana, ditambah dengan tangan Yoongi yang sekarang berada di tengkuknya.

"Sampai manakah dirimu yang bisa aku raih, _dear_?"

Hati Jungkook serasa dipukul kencang.

Bagi Jungkook, yang hidupnya selalu berada di tangan orang lain, mendengar seorang pangeran meminta izin, dari dirinya, membuat hati Jungkook membumbung tinggi. Ia kemudian ingat akan percakapannya dengan Jimin, dan _Ya Tuhan_ , ingin rasanya dia berteriak. Ingin rasanya ia mengumpat pada yang di atas karena telah menciptakan Jungkook sebagai sesuatu yang tidak pantas berada di samping Yoongi.

 _My Prince, mereka akan memisahkan kita.._

Emosi yang Jungkook rasakan mendesak keluar dalam bentuk air mata yang mengalir keluar ke pipinya. Dan Yoongi-Yoongi yang selalu peka- menyadarinya. Yoongi menghentikan gerakannya, menarik tubuhnya dan bertanya, "Apa yang membuatmu sedih?"

 _Dunia ini. Karena dunia ini tidak mengizinkan kita bersama._

Jungkook tidak bisa menjawab, ia hanya bisa menarik napas gemetar saat Yoongi mencium lembut kelopak matanya. "Kau tidak suka aku cium?" Tanya Yoongi. Jungkook cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan, _Your Highness,_ mustahil saya tidak menyukainya. Saya hanya-" Kata-kata Jungkook terhenti saat matanya menangkap sosok Jimin. Karena Yoongi menghadap ke arah Jungkook, maka hanya Jungkook lah yang bisa melihat Jimin-yang sedang memberi isyarat pada Jungkook agar ia _pergi sekarang juga_ -.

Jungkook memeluk Yoongi. Ia membawa tubuh Yoongi dalam dekapannya, erat, seakan-akan hidupnya bergantung pada pelukan itu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Jungkook memeluk Yoongi-biasanya Yoongi yang memulai-. Jungkook tak bisa menyembunyikan tubuh gemetarnya, air matanya pun terus mengalir deras. Ia menaruh wajahnya di bahu Yoongi, mencoba menikmati pelukan ini, pelukan terakhirnya.

Yoongi terkejut, namun tangannya melingkari tubuh Jungkook, membalas pelukannya. Sama sekali tidak menyadari Jungkook yang diam-diam memohon pada Jimin agar memberinya _satu menit lagi._

"Aku takut... Takut sekali, _Your Highness._ " Ucap Jungkook kalut, mulutnya tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan isakan saat Jimin berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka. Ya Tuhan, Jungkook sangat ingin menyatukan hatinya dengan milik Yoongi, Jungkook ingin berpulang di pelukan Yoongi.

Jungkook semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, napasnya sesak penuh dengan emosi. "Takut apa? Apa yang membuatmu takut?"

Pertanyaan Yoongi dibiarkan tak terjawab ketika Jimin menunjukkan dirinya, dengan tenang mengatakan, " _Your Highness,_ rapatnya akan segera dimulai."

Yoongi melonggarkan pelukannya. Dengan tangan yang masih melingkari tubuh Jungkook, wajahnya jelas menunjukkan rasa enggan. Kalau saja Yoongi bisa memilih antara Jungkook dan kewajibannya sebagai pangeran, Yoongi pasti akan memilih Jungkook. Tapi mengingat hampir semua anggota kerajaan meragukan kemampuannya, Yoongi tahu kalau ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa ia abaikan begitu saja.

Selang beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Yoongi dengan enggan berkata, "Kita lanjutkan nanti. Bagaimana kalau besok di jam seperti biasa?" Jungkook-yang masih memeluknya-mengangguk, lalu menyelipkan bunga _sweet pea_ ke kantung baju kulit Yoongi tanpa sepengetahuan yang punya.

Setelah Jimin sudah membawa pergi Yoongi ke istana utama, Taehyung muncul. Jungkook hanya bisa menurut saat pergelangan tangannya diraih oleh sang pengawal _._ "Orang-orang itu sekarang ada di asrama pelayan, Pangeran Yoongi tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini. Misi kami adalah membunuhmu secara diam-diam." Kata Taehyung, mengabaikan isakan Jungkook saat mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari istana. "Dengar. Tidak pernah ada pelayan bernama Jungkook di istana. Tidak pernah. Kau mengerti?"

 _Sebuah benda._

Ketika mereka sudah lumayan jauh dari istana, seseorang nampak sudah menunggu Jungkook. "Ini Lord Yugyeom, saudaraku. Dia akan mengantarmu ke kediaman keluarga Kim."

 _Sebuah benda._

Jungkook melirik mata Yugyeom. Matanya nampak hangat, namun Jungkook tak bisa memikirkan apa pun selain fakta bahwa dirinya akan memiliki majikan baru. Jungkook tak mampu membalas senyum Yugyeom.

 _Sebuah benda_

"Lord Yugyeom itu baik. Nanti kau juga akan bertemu dengan Lord Seokjin, dialah yang akan menjagamu, jangan takut." Kata Taehyung, seolah mengetahui isi pikiran Jungkook. "Ini adalah hal terbaik yang bisa aku lakukan untuk melindungimu. Maaf. Aku akan sering-sering berkunjung, Jimin juga.."

 _Kadang Jungkook berharap ia tidak pernah dilahirkan ke dunia ini._

Jungkook menelan salivanya, melonggarkan kerongkongannya yang terasa tercekat, paham bahwa apa yang dilakukan Jimin dan Taehyung sudahlah lebih dari yang seharusnya. "Terima kasih." Kata Jungkook lemah, yang dijawab Taehyung dengan sebuah pelukan-pelukan erat pemberi semangat-.

Jungkook berbalik untuk melihat Yugyeom, tangannya menggenggam bunga _sweet pea_ di dalam kantongnya, simbol perpisahannya dengan istana, keluarnya ia dari hidup Yoongi _. Bunga sweet pea: selamat tinggal._

 **_x_x_x_**

Yoongi benar-benar lelah. Sebelumnya, mimpi-mimpinya tidak terlalu berpengaruh padanya, tapi sekarang, rasanya mimpi-mimpi itu mulai membuatnya gila.

Para member juga mulai menyadari kalau ia bukan begadang untuk bekerja seperti biasanya. Yoongi tidak lagi menaruh perhatian pada sekitarnya, selalu tampak gelisah dan mudah terganggu, marah kepada siapa pun yang berani mengerjainya, meski pun itu hanya hal sepele.

Yoongi benar-benar lelah. Ia butuh tidur, tapi takdir terus-terusan mengganggu Yoongi dengan memberikan mimpi yang sama. Mimpi mendengar suaranya sendiri yang bergema dalam gelap, mengatakan _Dimana kau, my dear? Dimana?_ "

Itu saja. Tidak ada wajah, tidak ada apa pun. Hanya ada rasa kulit halus di jari-jarinya, rasa raspberry di lidahnya, dan wewangian manis yang sedih. Suaranya sendiri, tergengar putus asa, penuh dengan rasa kehilangan dan kesepian, mencari tanpa arah seorang lelaki yang tidak ia ketahui namanya.

Saat Yoongi pulang dari studio, meskipun ia merasa letih, ia sama sakali tidak mengantuk, ia malah merasa sedang merindukan seseorang. Tubuhnya seperti remuk karena kurangnya istirahat, namun hatinya berdegup tak nyaman dan pikirannya dipenuhi rasa khawatir. Khawatir pada seseorang yang bahkan tidak ada di dunia ini.

Ia harus merelakskan dirinya, putus Yoongi. Semua sel di otaknya sudah berteriak kelelahan dan sungguh, Yoongi juga sangat ingin berteriak saat ini. Ia mengeluarkan kotak berisi _bath bombs-_ senjata pamungkasnya-, mengambil satu _bath bomb_ secara acak lalu segera berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Masih berpakaian, Yoongi duduk di dalam bak mandi. Tangannya memegang pinggiran bak, matanya menatap kosong pada air yang perlahan-lahan mulai naik, mengisi penuh bak mandinya. Ia menghela napas seraya menaruh _bath bomb_ nya ke dalam air, membiarkan kelopak berwarna pink menyebar dan membaur dengan air, mengeluarkan aroma wangi yang menenangkan. Ia menyenderkan bahunya, menutup mata dan menikmati suasana tenangnya.

Sampai suatu saat seseorang menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Jungkook, yang mengenakan piyama motif donat dengan rambut acak-acakan karena tidur, muncul. Meski pun penampilannya begitu, Jungkook masih terlihat bagus. Yoongi bahkan akan berpikiran kalau Jungkook itu _cute_ kalau saja dia tidak sedang stress seperti sekarang ini.

"Kau harusnya ketuk pintunya dulu." Gertak Yoongi kesal, dan Jungkook yang tidak biasa dimarahi, tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya.

"Aku sudah ketuk. Kau bilang aku boleh masuk." Kata Jungkook.

Sejujurnya, Yoongi sama sekali tidak sadar kapan dia menjawab Jungkook, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat Jungkook mengatakan, "Aku ingin buang air kecil, hyung."

Yoongi menghela napas, "Silahkan."

Tangan Yoongi meraih kelopak-kelopak pink dari _bath bomb_ nya, memperhatikan saat kelopak-kelopak tersebut menyelip keluar dari sela-sela jarinya, mengabaikan Jungkook yang berjalan di belakangnya untuk mencapai kloset.

Tiba-tiba hidungnya mencium wangi yang familiar. Wangi yang manis, semerbak, namun berasal dari bunga yang mengandung makna sedih: bunga _sweet pea,_ bunga selamat tinggal.

Yang benar saja, sejak kapan Yoongi tahu bahasa bunga?

Yoongi terpaku di tempatnya sembari menunggu Jungkook menyelesaikan panggilan alamnya. Saat Jungkook kembali berjalan melewatinya untuk keluar dari kamar mandi, Yoongi mencium harum raspberry dari tubuh Jungkook. Dan satu-satunya yang terpikir oleh otaknya adalah adegan di mana dia sedang menggoda seorang lelaki, sambil mengamati bulu mata indahnya mengedip gugup saat Yoongi menjilat sisa buah raspberry di jemarinya.

"Jungkook-ah," panggil Yoongi. Tanpa pikir panjang ia berkata, "jangan pakai parfum ini lagi."

Jungkook berhenti melangkah. "Kenapa? Padahal sebelumnya kau tak pernah terganggu."

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi, mengarahkan wajahnya ke arah Jungkook. "Tidak, ini bukan soal parfum wanita atau parfum lelaki."

Sebelumnya, mereka sudah pernah membicarakan ini. Jungkook curhat padanya soal ia yang cenderung lebih menyukai wangi parfum wanita dan senang pada kosmetik. Saat itu Yoongi bilang kalau Yoongi tidak akan pernah men _judge_ Jungkook dari preferensinya, dan Jungkook bebas menjadi dirinya sendiri di hadapan Yoongi. Jadi wajar saja kalau sekarang ini Jungkook menatap intens Yoongi, menunggu penjelasan lebih atas komplain yang ia lemparkan.

Yoongi menghela napasnya. Mustahil memberi tahu Jungkook kalau parfumnya mengingatkan Yoongi pada seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan, pada seseorang yang ada dalam mimpinya.

"Baunya menjijikan." Kata Yoongi, bohong.

Rona kemerahan mampir ke wajah Jungkook yang dengan cepat keluar dari kamar mandi, bahkan sebelum Yoongi sempat meminta maaf.

Yoongi mengumpat. Ia ingin sekali memanggil Jungkook untuk meminta maaf, tapi ia sendiri tahu kalau sekarang ia tak bisa menjelaskan apa-apa. Besok, putusnya. Yoongi akan melakukan sesuatu pada Jungkook besok: minta maaf, mentraktirnya makan malam, atau apa sajalah, tapi tidak sekarang. Sekarang ini ia merasa kepalanya seperti mau pecah. Yoongi mengerang, memegang kepalanya sambil berjalan ke arah pintu kamar mandi, menguncinya.

Yoongi melepaskan pakaiannya, masuk ke dalam bak yang penuh dengan kelopak bunga, tidak mau memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Ia merelakskan diri, menghirup aroma menenangkan dari bath bombnya-yang menyamarkan sisa-sisa wangi parfum Jungkook-. Duh, Yoongi bahkan tak tahu kalau wangi raspberry itu benar-benar berasal dari tubuh Jungkook atau hanya halusinasinya saja.

Yoongi menghela napas panjang, mencoba mencari cara agar ia bisa tenang dan mengantuk. Namun saat ia menutup matanya, ia malah disambut dengan suara tak diundang yang berada dalam pikirannya.

 _"Your Highness, ibuku pernah bilang, kalau kita menghanyutkan bunga ini ke sungai, kita akan bertemu dengan orang yang paling kita rindukan."_

Terperanjat, Yoongi membuka kelopak matanya. _Mustahil hal seperti itu benar adanya,_ pikir Yoongi sambil menatap horror kelopak-kelopak bunga di sekelilingnya. Ia mencoba mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri kalau kedatangan Jungkook ke kamar mandi tidak ada hubungannya dengan bunga-bunga itu. Lagipula, ia melihat Jungkook setiap hari. Ia bahkan terus-terusan memarahi Jungkook dan semua member akhir-akhir ini. Jadi mustahil bagi Yoongi untuk merindukan Jungkook. Ya, Yoongi meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, itu mustahil.

Yoongi kembali mencoba untuk relaks, tapi ia kembali diganggu oleh suara suaranya sendiri yang mengatakan, _"_ _Entahlah. Apakah kita bisa merindukan orang yang sudah berada di hadapan kita?"_

Yoongi langsung memberdirikan tubuhnya. Ia mengosongkan bak tanpa membersihkan sisa-sisa bath bombnya. Ia tidak peduli kalau nantinya ia akan terkena omelan Hoseok atau member lain. Yoongi butuh mandi. Ia perlu menghilangkan wewangian kurang ajar yang ada di sekelilingnya. Dan Yoongi butuh pekerjaannya. Sekarang juga.

Minggu demi minggu telah berlalu. Yoongi menghabiskan waktunya fokus dengan jadwal sibuk Bangtan, melakukan apa saja yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari perasaan aneh yang menggerogoti hatinya. Tapi di balik layar, Yoongi melanjutkan marah-marahnya pada semua orang. Satu-satunya orang yang masih berani dan mau berada satu kamar dengannya hanyalah Namjoon.

"Hyung?"

Yoongi tersadar dari lamunannya (lagi), mendapati dirinya sedang terduduk diam di pinggiran ranjang semenjak tiba di hotel.

"...uh?" sahut Yoongi.

"Tadi aku tanya, kau mau mandi duluan atau bagaimana..." Kata Namjoon, yang kemudian mencoba menghampiri Yoongi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun, hyung. Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Tanyanya dengan nada serius dan hati-hati, yang membuat rasa bersalah menghampiri perasaan Yoongi.

Ia sudah membuat member lain repot, pikir Yoongi. Kali ini, Yoongi mencoba agar setidaknya ia tidak membentak Namjoon.

"Tidak ada." Dusta Yoongi seraya mengangkat bahunya, mengabaikan nama Jungkook yang ada di ujung lidahnya.

Namjoon mengerti kalau Yoongi tidak suka membicarakan hal ini dari sorot matanya, maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk diam dan membiarkan Yoongi mandi duluan.

Yoongi sendiri mandi dengan mode autopilot. Ia membersihkan tubuhnya dan menyikat giginya, sedangkan pikirannya entah kemana. Setelah selesai, Yoongi langsung menaiki kasurnya supaya ia bisa menghindari Namjoon dan tatapannya.

Kelelahan membuat Yoongi mengantuk sesaat setelah kepalanya menempel dengan bantal. Tapi bahkan sebelum Yoongi benar-benar tertidur, suara-suara yang menghantuinya kembali terdengar.

 _Aku takut..._

Mata Yoongi terbuka lebar, tubuhnya terperanjat duduk di kasurnya. Ia tidak mengenali suara itu namun suara tersebut terdengar familiar. Rasanya ia ingin menghibur pemilik suara itu. Namun di sisi lain suara itu membuat dadanya berdegup kencang penuh ketakutan.

Namjoon-yang melihat Yoongi terperanjat-buru-buru menghampirinya. "Ada apa, hyung?" Tanyanya langsung.

Yoongi merasakan hangat napas pada kulitnya, merasakan tubuh yang gemetar dalam pelukannya. Bahkan rasanya ia bisa melihat mata yang sama gemetarnya dengan tubuh di pelukannya itu.

 _Terlalu nyata. Rasanya terlalu nyata._ Seolah-olah Yoongi pernah mengalaminya sendiri. _Seperti semua ini benar-benar berasal dari ingatan Yoongi._

Rasa rindu yang Yoongi rasakan berubah menjadi rasa sakit. Rasa frustasi lalu mulai menjalari sistemnya. Rasa frustasi karena rindu pada seseorang yang bahkan tidak diketahui akan adanya.

Yoongi mengerang. Aneh memang, tapi ia bersumpah ia benar-benar merasa khawatir pada orang yang ada di dalam mimpinya itu. Yoongi sangat ingin melindunginya, memeluknya erat dan menghiburnya. Yoongi muak.

Namjoon menatapnya khawatir saat Yoongi turun dari kasurnya. "Hyung? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Yoongi terus berjalan ke arah pintu, tak bisa menjawab. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Ya, melakukan sesuatu atau kepalanya bisa pecah.

"Aku tukar kamar dengan Jin-hyung. Aku perlu bicara pada Jungkook." Kata Yoongi sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar sebelum Namjoon sempat merespon. Ia melangkah cepat menuju kamar Jungkook, jemarinya menekan-nekan bel dengan tidak sabaran.

"Tukar kamar denganku, hyung. Aku perlu bicara dengan Jungkook. Tolong." Adalah kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Yoongi sesaat setelah Jin membuka pintu kamarnya.

Jin yang ingat betapa buruknya mood Yoongi akhir-akhir ini hanya menghela napasnya, dongkol. "Mau apa kau? Jungkookie-"

"Kumohon." Potong Yoongi, mendesak. Ia tak peduli lagi. Jika ia harus memohon maka ia akan melakukannya. "Kumohon, hyung."

Butuh beberapa detik sampai akhirnya Jin menyerah, keluar dari kamarnya sambil berkata, "tapi jangan melakukan hal bodoh. Dia sedang sakit kepala." Dan Yoongi langsung menganggukan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Aku mengerti, hyung. Aku akan menjaganya. Terima kasih."

Yoongi tak bisa mendengar lagi apa yang Jin katakan karena ia sudah menutup pintu. Begitu masuk, matanya langsung mencari siluet Jungkook. Dan sungguh, ia tak paham dengan perasaan rindunya sampai ia melihat Jungkook, yang menatapnya kaget. Yoongi mencoba menarik napas panjang namun dadanya terasa kaku. Sakit yang ia rasakan tidak kunjung pergi.

"Ada apa, hyung?"

Yoongi tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya saat ia duduk di kasur Jungkook, menatapnya dan menyentuh wajahnya. _Mata ini adalah mata yang ia lihat di dalam mimpinya. Wajah yang Yoongi kagumi hari demi hari. Rambut yang selalu ia rasakan kelembutannya. Bibir yang ia cium, sembari menahan diri karena tahu bahwa lelaki itu masih belum siap untuk melakukan yang lebih._

"Hyung?"

Yoongi tahu ia terlihat gila, tapi ia tak bisa menahan perasaan kosong yang menghantui dirinya.

"Biarkan aku memelukmu." Kata Yoongi.

"Eh?"

Perlahan-lahan Yoongi menidurkan tubuh Jungkook, mengambil posisi di sebelahnya lalu menarik tubuh Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya. "Biarkan aku memelukmu."

Meskipun kebingungan, tubuh Jungkook bersandar secara otomatis ke dalam pelukan Yoongi. "Ya ampun hyung, kau gemetaran..."

Yoongi hanya diam, pikirannya sibuk menenangkan diri. Lelaki di dalam mimpinya itu kecil. Jungkook yang ini lebih besar, lebih tinggi dan lebih kekar dibanding- Yoongi sendiri tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dia tak pernah tau nama lelaki itu. Dan juga, kenapa pula dia selalu membandingkan lelaki misterius yang ada di dalam mimpinya dengan Jungkook?

Yoongi tahu bahwa di balik penampilan Jungkook yang kuat, hatinya sangat rapuh, tipe orang yang harus dijaga dengan hati-hati. Maka dari itu salah satu yang Yoongi rasakan pada Jungkook-selain rasa sayang, bangga, rasa ingin untuk memujinya, rasa ingin untuk menjawab 'ya' setiap Jungkook meminta sesuatu, rasa nyaman yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, dan entah kenapa daftar perasaan ini tak kunjung berakhir, Yoongi terkejut dan cepat-cepat menghentikan pikirannya-adalah rasa khawatir.

"Beritahu aku. Kalau kau punya masalah, kau harus beritahu aku. Aku tak akan bisa mengerti jika kau hanya menangis dan pergi begitu saja. Kau harus memberitahuku, jadi aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk membantumu."

Walaupun Jungkook tidak paham maksud dari 'menangis dan pergi begitu saja', ia menjawab dengan lembut. "Aku tidak apa-apa, hyung.. Aku cuma sakit kepala. Aku sudah minum obat dari Jin-hyung.." Perlahan Jungkook menaruh kepalanya di lekukan leher Yoongi, menyambut pelukannya. "Lagipula masalahku tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan masalahmu."

Yoongi merasakan sesuatu yang familiar kembali menyerang saat mendengar ucapan Jungkook. Yoongi mengabaikanya sambil menepuk punggung Jungkook pelan. "Jangan mengatakan hal-hal semacam itu. Dasar bodoh."

Yoongi mengeratkan pelukannya. Nyaman, sangat nyaman sampai Yoongi terkejut dibuatnya. Hanya karena satu pelukan, Yoongi merasa kalau rasa lelahnya selama satu minggu lenyap begitu saja.

Yoongi menghela napas rindu dan lelah karena tiba-tiba saja berada di dekat Jungkook adalah satu-satunya yang bisa membuatnya lega. Yoongi lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke pucuk kepala Jungkook, berharap perlakuannya hanya dianggap sebagai kelakuan orang yang mengantuk, atau sebagai perlakuan normal untuk menunjukkan rasa sayang platonik, sebagai hal yang wajar. Meskipun begitu, yang dilakukan Jungkook hanyalah merapatkan tubuhnya, mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Yoongi.

Menguap, Jungkook bergumam di dekat leher Yoongi. "Aku ngantuk."

Entah kenapa Yoongi merasa lebih baik sekarang.

 **_x_x_x_**

Taehyung berjalan di sebelah Namjoon. Rasanya canggung sekali karena ia sudah lama tidak pulang ke rumah. Saat mereka sampai di salah satu ruang makan, orang yang menyambut mereka adalah Seokjin, anak yang memiliki pengaruh paling besar di keluarga Kim.

"Namjoon, Taehyung, lama tidak bertemu, _sweethearts._ " Ujar Seokjin yang menaik-turunkan suaranya seraya mengantar mereka berdua masuk. "Kudengar kondisi Pangeran Yoongi sedang tidak baik akhir-akhir ini?"

Taehyung duduk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, membiarkan Namjoon yang menjawab karena sosok sang pangeran langsung memenuhi pikirannya. Sebagai orang yang menghabiskan waktunya hampir 24 jam dengan pangeran, Taehyung tahu kalau 'sedang tidak baik' belumlah cukup untuk mendeskripsikan keadaan pangeran saat ini.

Tulang dan kulit, pangerannya sekarang. Sedih rasanya melihat Yoongi seperti itu. Tubuhnya nampak kosong tanpa jiwa, melewati hari-hari dengan tatapan kosong dan seperti ingin hancur. Taehyung merasa tersiksa, berpura-pura mencari Jungkook sedangkan dia sendiri lah yang membawanya di bawah penjagaan keluarganya. Jungkook, Taehyung mencatat dalam pikirannya untuk meminta izin Seokjin agar bisa bertemu dengan lelaki itu nanti.

Saat Taehyung mengembalikan fokus pikirannya ke dalam meeting, mereka sudah mulai membahas topik utama. Taehyung juga baru menyadari kalau Yugyeom dan saudara-saudara laki-lakinya sudah ada di situ.

"Kudengar kau sudah tahu siapa yang ada dibalik kekacauan ini, Seokjin?" Tanya Namjoon. Taehyung mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Seokjin untuk mendengar jawabannya. "Ya. Orang yang berada di balik isu pemberontakan ini adalah ayah Pangeran Hoseok—" Seokjin tiba-tiba menghentikan ucapannya, arah matanya ia lemparkan kepada Namjoon. "Sepertinya kau meragukan ucapanku."

Namjoon gelagapan, "Ah— bukannya aku meragukan—"

"Kau meragukanku." Ulang Seokjin, dengan nada yang masih sama lembut namun dengan sorot mata yang berbeda.

Karena pengalamannya sebagai pengawal pribadi Yoongi, Taehyung bisa dengan cepat mengetahui tanda bahaya. Ada banyak jenis orang yang berbahaya. Orang-orang seperti Yoongi berbahaya karena kekuasaannya, orang seperti Namjoon berbahaya karena kepintarannya, dan orang seperti Jimin karena kekuatannya. Tapi Seokjin, ironisnya, berbahaya karena senyuman hangat dan kata-katanya yang manis. Tidak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Orang seperti ini bisa dengan mudah menghancurkan hati orang.

"Yugyeom," panggil Seokjin, "bawa Lilac kesini."

Melihat raut kebingungan para tamunya, Seokjin tertawa. Tawanya terdengar ceria dan sedikit terlalu keras. "Lilac adalah informan kami. Kasian dia. Dia bahkan tidak bereaksi apa-apa saat seseorang menyentuhnya, padahal awalnya dia selalu menggunakan bantal untuk menutupi teriakannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku tak punya pilihan. Kita bahkan tahu siapa dalangnya karena Lilac."

"Informan, maksudmu..."

Namjoon melayangkan pertanyaan yang terpotong oleh Seokjin bahkan sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Lilac tampil di restoran kami seminggu sekali. Dia menyanyi, menari, bermain alat musik. Dan ya, Lilac adalah _pujaan hati_ rahasia untuk sebagian pion pemberontakan itu. Kau juga tahu, kan? Orang akan bicara banyak pada kekasihnya. Lilac berhasil membuat mereka berlutut padanya dan menceritakan semua rahasia kotor istana. Tapi karena kita sudah tahu dalangnya, Lilac akan kutugaskan mengurus kebun dan belajar bersama Yugyeom. Aku bersumpah akan memanjakannya. Dia sudah bekerja keras selama beberapa bulan ini."

Sesaat setelah Seokjin menyelesaikan perkataannya, Yugyeom kembali bersama seseorang di belakangnya—yang dari posisi Taehyung, agak sulit untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Apa yang bisa saya lakukan untuk Anda, _My Lord_?"

Namun Taehyung langsung membeku begitu mendengar suaranya.

"Lilac, _darling,_ ayo kemari. Lord Namjoon ini tidak percaya padaku, alangkah lebih baiknya kau yang menceritakan rinciannya."

Terbungkus dengan kain satin berwarna merah marun, _Lilac_ melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan. Napas Taehyung tertahan saat melihat wajah itu, mulutnya membuka kagum saat melihat Jungkook—ya, _Jungkook,_ permata keluarga Kim, yang lebih cantik dibandingkan seluruh wanita yang pernah Taehyung lihat— dengan anggunnya duduk di sebelah Seokjin.

Jungkook melirik Namjoon dari balik bulu mata panjangnya. Jungkook membuka bibir merahnya dengan elit, mengambil napas dalam, dan Taehyung tak melewatkan bagaimana semua orang di ruangan itu meneguk liurnya melihat Jungkook.

Jungkook _bernapas,_ dan dunia berhenti untuk melihatnya. _Berbahaya,_ adalah satu-satunya kata yang muncul di pikiran Taehyung.

_End of Chapter 2_

Haloooo^^;

Chapter 2 update! Serius deh, sebenernya sedih banget nerjemahin ini kkkk bluemixtape bener-bener bikin masterpiece.

Anyway, terima kasih untuk naegrnxxi yang sudah menyempatkan dirinya review~! Terima kasih juga buat yang udah masukin ini ke subscription dan/atau favorite^^ Chu~

Ini bukan ff saya si, tapi honestly, liat respon dan baca review tetep bikin semangat gitu hehe

Rencananya sih saya bakal update sekitar seminggu sekali abis ini, tapi bisa lebih cepat, bisa lebih lambat, tergantung mood aja kkk

Semakin banyak visitor count sama review, kayaknya bakal semakin cepet si. Semangatin aku dong ah xD

Salam manis Kue Gula guys~ I purple you~~


	3. Chapter 3

Serius, maaf banget ini telat TvT dosenku sekarang tugasnya pada sadis-sadis banget, jadi makan waktu. Doakan minggu ini ga sibuk, biar bisa posting Ch4 yang masih setengah jadi minggu ini juga.

Anyway, makasih buat yang udah review, follow sama favs ya^^

M2M-ssi, sebenernya sih ya kalo di word ada batas pindahnya gitu tapi di ffn ilang, lol. Untuk sekarang sampe selanjutnya, aku kasih X buat masa lampau dan O untuk masa idol ya^^ makasih bangeeet udah review hehe

pecintathaitea5k-ssi, kece kan hehehe bluemixtape bagus-bagus bgt emang dia, makasih ya udah review, ditunggu aja lanjutannya^^

Alyha nurrasyidah-ssi, ini dilanjut ko, hehe. Maaf ya nunggu lama, makasih udah review^^

—.—.—.—.—.—

 **Warning: crossdressing, smut.**

—.—.—.—.—.—

Taehyung merasa pikirannya masih berada di kediaman keluarga Kim. Meskipun dia sudah sampai di istana sejak sejam yang lalu, dia masih merenung di ruang pengawal. Taehyung memakai seragamnya, dan pikirannya dipenuhi oleh banyak hal. Sebenarnya dia merasa tidak enak pada Jimin karena ini sudah masuk waktu Taehyung berjaga, tapi kalau Taehyung tidak menenangkan pikirannya terlebih dahulu, ia ragu kalau ia bisa menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik.

Pertama, yaitu soal pemberontakan yang diperkirakan akan terjadi dalam beberapa bulan ke depan. Fakta bahwa dalang di balik pemberontakan ini adalah keluarga Jung, yang ingin mempertahankan posisi tahtanya saat ini, dengan tujuan akhir menjadikan Pangeran Hoseok sebagai raja saat beliau sudah siap.

Rasanya mustahil untuk menghentikan pemberontakan, karena saat ini sama sekali belum ada bukti apa-apa. Bahkan setelah Yoongi dan orang-orang kepercayaannya sudah mencoba untuk mencari tahu, soal isu pemberontakan masih belum menemui titik terangnya. Apabila pemberontakan benar-benar terjadi, tentu saja prioritas utamanya adalah menyelamatkan nyawa Yoongi. Tapi masalahnya, walaupun Yoongi berhasil diselamatkan, pemberontakan macam ini akan menimbulkan keraguan dan ketakutan di seluruh penjuru kerajaan. Kemampuan Yoongi dalam memerintah akan semakin diragukan, dan tentu saja, pemberontakan-pemberontakan lain akan terus menyusul.

Kedua, keluarganya masih belum berpihak pada siapapun. Saat ini, posisi keluarga Kim masih tidak jelas. Taehyung tahu kalau keluarganya pasti akan memihak pada kubu yang lebih kuat. Hal ini menyebabkan otak Taehyung berpikir, bahwa Pangeran Yoongi, bagaimana pun, harus secepatnya kembali ke keadaan primanya.

Ketiga, Jungkook. Siapa yang tahu kalau Jungkook, yang dulunya hanya seorang pelayan tak berdaya, kini memegang peran penting dalam kekacauan ini? Apa saja yang sudah ia dengar? Apa saja yang ia lakukan? Dan apa saja yang sedang ia sembunyikan? Tidak ada yang benar-benar tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara Jungkook dan "tamu-tamu" nya. Tidak ada pula yang tahu apa yang ia pikirkan dan kepada siapa ia berpihak. Ditambah lagi, Jungkook adalah kunci dari kesehatan dan kewarasan Yoongi. Taehyung mulai berpikir bahwasanya tidak ada solusi lain selain mempertemukan mereka berdua.

Saat Taehyung akhirnya keluar dari ruang pengawal, matanya menangkap siluet Hoseok yang sedang terdiam sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, Taehyung bisa melihat sebuah kertas lecek di tangannya.

" _Your Highness,"_ kata Taehyung pelan, yang membuat Hoseok terperanjat kaget. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Your Highness?"

Setelah keterkejutannya usai, kerutan pada dahi Hoseok kembali terlihat. "Tidak.. Tidak ada." Katanya. Kemudian sang pangeran pergi dari tempatnya. Sekarang Taehyung paham kenapa keluarganya sukar untuk memilih kubu. Terlalu banyak rahasia. Terlalu banyak oknum. Terlalu banyak rencana terselubung.

Taehyung berjalan dengan pikiran kosong sampai Jimin mengetuk pundaknya, membuatnya sadar kalau ia sudah sampai di ruang kerja Yoongi.

"Bagaimana kabar Jungkook?"

Setelah rapat Keluarga Kim, Yugyeom membawa Taehyung ke kamar Jungkook. Jungkook sedang melukis sesuatu di kamvas, dan setelah Taehyung diizinkan mendekat, dia bisa melihat lukisan setengah jadi yang Jungkook buat. Lukisan burung yang sayapnya patah.

Dan Taehyung ingat betul apa jawaban Jungkook saat Taehyung bilang kalau Jungkook terlihat 'lebih baik' dari sebelumnya.

 _"Benarkah?" Kata Jungkook tertawa pahit. "Kau tak akan pernah tahu, My Lord. Kau tidak dirantai."_

Jawaban Taehyung sama pelannya dengan pertanyaan Jimin. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Taehyung tak menjawab Jimin, matanya mengintip ke dalam ruang kerja Yoongi. Di sana, ada beberapa delegasi dari Barat, Taehyung ingat ada kelompok bandit yang membuat kekacauan baru-baru ini. Mungkin mereka sedang mendiskusikan itu, tapi Yoongi terlihat tidak fokus.

Taehyung mengarahkan kepalanya menghadao Jimin, "Mungkin kita harus mempertemukan mereka. Kita harus beritahu Pangeran Yoongi soal Jungkook."

"Kenapa? Tunggu, apa yang terjadi?"

Sesuatu yang buas namun sedih telah menggantikan kilau menawan yang ada di mata Jungkook. Dan saat Jungkook berbicara, suaranya akan berubah menjadi ceria, _terlalu ceria,_ ditambahi dengan tawa palsu. Hati Taehyung sakit menyaksikan itu semua.

 _"Sebelumnya aku ini sering sekali menangis, My Lord. Tidak peduli seingin apa pun saya untuk mati, saya bahkan tidak bisa bunuh diri karena Lord Seokjin dan Lord Yugyeom tidak akan pernah membiarkan saya. Lama-kelamaan saya mulai menikmati ini. Membuat orang-orang kaya menjijikan itu berlutut untuk mendapatkan perhatian saya. Saya memilih untuk menikmati ini karena saya butuh hal yang lain selain rasa sakit. Saya lelah terus-menerus merasa sakit."_

Taehyung baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab saat suara teriakan keluar dari mulut Yoongi. "Bunuh mereka! Bunuh saja bandit-bandit itu! Mereka pantas mati!"

Genggaman Taehyung di pedangnya melonggar. Melihat Yoongi, pangeran yang tak pernah menaikan suaranya, membanting kertas laporan ke atas meja. Dan seperti film, suara Jungkook juga muncul dalam pikirannya.

 _"Melihat mereka membuang statusnya hanya untuk mendapatkan satu ciuman. Orang-orang bodoh menyedihkan. Hanya ada lemak di otak kosong mereka."_

Taehyung menelan salivanya, takut. Matanya menangkap ekspresi yang sama di wajah Jimin dan ia berkata, "Jimin.. sepertinya kita menciptakan monster."

—.—.—X—X—X.—.—.—

Sudah lewat tengah malam saat Jimin diam-diam berjalan meninggalkan kamar Yoongi. Sang pangeran selalu lebih suka menyendiri, tidak mau mengizinkan siapa pun di dalam lebih dari satu menit.

Sosok Yoongi tertidur tenang, malam pun tenang, jadi mereka hanya perlu mengecek kembali sekitar satu jam lagi. Sebenarnya jadwal tugas Jimin sudah selesai, tapi ia mengorbankan waktu tidurnya demi mengobrol dengan Taehyung, duduk bersebelahan dengannya sambil membawa kesimpulan.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, Pangeran Yoongi dan Pangeran Hoseok adalah satu-satunya yang tidak tahu apa-apa soal masalah besar ini." Jimin melihat Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya setuju sebelum akhirnya menanyakan sesuatu yang akhir-akhir ini mengganggu pikirannya.

"Tae.. Kalau kau jadi Pangeran Hoseok, maksudku—Pangeran Hoseok, bukan keluarganya— kau akan memihak pada siapa?"

Taehyung menjawab dengan cepat. "Pangeran Hoseok tidak akan pernah mengambil apa yang bukan miliknya. Dia terlalu baik." Kata Taehyung sambil mengusir gambar wajah terkejut Hoseok yang menyembunyikan kertas yang muncul di dalam pikirannya. Ya Tuhan, dia sekarang mulai menyembunyikan sesuatu juga.

"Lagipula, aku lebih penasaran dengan pilihan Jungkook."

 _"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau memihak pada siapa?" Di hadapannya, Jungkook tertawa kecil. Tawa terlalu ceria yang seratus persen ia ikuti dari Seokjin. "Saya hanyalah benda, My Lord. Saya tidak membuat keputusan."_

 _Taehyung bergeser di tempatnya, tidak sabaran, "Serius, Jungkook."_

 _Perlahan-lahan Jungkook mendekati Taehyung, gerakannya nampak anggun dan penuh perhitungan, bagaikan sinar rembulan mengiringi setiap langkahnya. Tanpa sadar Taehyung menahan napasnya saat Jungkook mendekatkan tubuhnya, mengenggam lembut kain bajunya._

 _"Kau." Bisik Jungkook di telinga Taehyung, yang merasakan sensasi aneh yang menjalari punggungnya, yang menahan diri agar tidak mencium Jungkook saat itu juga._

 _"Aku ada di pihakmu, My Lord. Kaulah penyelamatku." Kata-kata Jungkook menari bak api, tangannya bermain dengan detil baju Taehyung, membuat mabuk._

 _Taehyung bisa merasakan tubuhnya memanas. Jungkook terlalu dekat. Napas Jungkook bagaikan menggoda pikiran rasionalnya, dan tiba-tiba, dia hanya ingin namanya didesahkan oleh suara manis Jungkook._

 _Taehyung secara naluri mengarahkan tangannya ke pinggang Jungkook dan Jungkook tertawa, menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Taehyung, meninggalkan sang pengawal diam terpukau di tempatnya._

 _Taehyung lupa mau bertanya apa lagi._

Senggolan Jimin pada lututnya membuat pikiran Taehyung kembali ke tempatnya. "Jungkook itu berbahaya—, tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya. Sekarang dia adalah yang paling kuat, karena ia memegang semua rahasia. Di waktu seperti ini, orang yang punya paling banyak informasi adalah orang yang punya paling banyak keuntungan. Aku benci mengatakan ini tapi dia adalah ancaman nyata."

Taehyung meneguk salivanya sebelum melanjutkan, "Lagipula, kupikir kita benar-benar harus mempertemukan mereka. Aku selalu berpikir kalau memisahkan mereka adalah pilihan terbaik, tapi kau lihat sendiri kan, betapa drastisnya perubahan mereka? Mata Pangeran Yoongi kini kosong, tidak ada emosi sama sekali, dan Jungkook—, kau harus lihat Jungkook, dia—"

Mulut Taehyung kering saat ia menyadari bahwa pintu kamar Yoongi sedikit terbuka. Saat itu juga, sosok Yoongi muncul di hadapan mereka. Dengan wajah yang menunjukan ekspresi antara marah dan putus asa, juga air mata yang nampak mendesak di kelopak matanya, suara dingin Yoongi terdengar mengerikan di lorong kosong itu.

"Jungkook, huh? Nama yang bagus. Apakah kalian _keberatan_ kalau memberitahuku siapa dia sebenarnya?"

—.—.—X—X—X.—.—.—

"Seberapa pentingnya tamu kita malam ini sampai-sampai Anda kemari mengunjungi saya, _my lord_?"

Jungkook duduk di depan cermin, memandang permata sederhana namun indah yang bertengger di rambutnya. Seokjin menutup pintu di belakangnya, cemberut, "Aku hanya ingin melihatmu, _darling,_ apa tidak boleh?"

Jungkook hanya tersenyum, dia ingin menjawab, namun saat ini seorang pelayan sedang memoleskan tinta pink di bibirnya. Jungkook merasakan rasa nyaman yang familiar saat Seokjin menyentuh punggungnya, mengelusnya sampai di tali simpul yang ada di tengkuk Jungkook. Tangan Seokjin singgah di sana, dan Jungkook tahu bahwa satu kali tarikan saja, simpul di tengkuknya itu akan membuat pakaiannya terlepas.

Berpakaian seperti itu adalah konsep yang Seokjin buat untuknya. Jungkook tidak keberatan, dia mulai menyukai rambutnya sekarang, lembut dan harum, panjangnya sudah sampai ke punggungnya sekarang. Dia juga menyukai gaunnya yang jatuh sampai ke kakinya yang bersih.

Jungkook itu kurus, gaun peach dan make up _soft-toned_ yang ia kenakan saat ini adalah kesukaannya. Karena berarti, ia tidak perlu berlaga pura-pura malu dan elegan malam ini, dia hanya perlu banyak tersipu, tapi itu mudah bagi Jungkook karena kepribadiannya memang seperti itu.

Seokjin dan Yugyeom tahu soal hubungannya dengan Pangeran Yoongi. Dan meskipun risiko menyembunyikan Jungkook sangatlah besar, Seokjin masih mengijinkan dirinya untuk tinggal. Konsep berbusana seperti yang Seokjin berikan ini adalah salah satu cara untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya. Bukan menyamar sebagai wanita atau sebagai turunan Kim, tapi sebagai Lilac.

"Malam ini tamu kita adalah orang-orang dari kerajaan. Kedua pangeran akan hadir, Jimin dan Taehyung mu juga."

Terkadang, Jungkook keluar dari karakter yang ia mainkan, apalagi saat ia sedang rindu akan segala sesuatu yang ia akukan dengan Yoongi. Dalam waktu-waktu seperti itu, ia hanyalah Jungkook. Jungkook yang merengkul tubuh gemetarnya, menangis sampai tertidur, lalu paginya kembali berpura-pura tidak tahu kalau bantalnya basah. Dan sekarang, adalah waktu tersebut.

Jungkook nampak sulit menahan keterkejutannya, "Tapi— tapi _my lord_ —"

"Apa, _Lilac?_ Ada apa?"

Jin menekan kata Lilac, mengingatkan Jungkook tentang siapa dirinya saat ini. Sebuah gambar lilac kecil ditato di pergelangan tangannya. Jungkook sendiri yang meminta tato tersebut, Seokjin pikir itu adalah bentuk tekadnya untuk hidup sebagai Lilac, tanpa mengetahui arti _sebenarnya_ dari tato itu. Jungkook ingin _seseorang_ mengenalinya, menemukannya. Jungkook menyentuh tatonya dengan gelisah, tidak nyaman ditatap penuh tanya oleh pelayam di hadapannya.

"Maafkan saya, _my lord,_ tidak apa-apa."

Jungkook mengagumi Seokjin dan sikap penuh perhatiannya, saat Seokjin meminta dengan lembut pelayan tersebut untuk pergi. "Kau boleh pergi, aku akan melakukan sisanya."

Ketika hanya mereka berdua yang ada di ruangan itu, suara Seokjin semakin terdengar kecil, "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan keluarga Jung adalah rahasia. Kau menjadi seorang informan adalah rahasia. Melihat bagaimana kau behasil menyembunyikan hubunganmu dengan Panggeran Yoongi, aku yakin kau pasti bisa menjaga rahasia, ya, kan, _darling?"_

Apabila ada hal yang Jungkook tidak sukai dari Seokjin, pastinya itu adalah kemampuannya dalam membujuk. Hasil dari Jungkook yang menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Seokjin, ia bisa dengan mudah mendeteksi ancaman di dalam kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Seokjin.

Jungkook meraih tangan Seokjin yang ada di tengkuknya, menurunkannya pelan. _My lord yang memberikanku wadah saat aku membutuhkannya. My lord yang membuka tangannya lebar, selalu, untukku._ Jungkook menempelkan bibirnya di punggung tangan Seokjin, menciumnya. "Saya mengerti, _my lord._ "

Seokjin melemparkan pandangan puas, yang entah kenapa, ekspresinya selalu jujur di depan Jungkook. Seokjin bergerak, mencoba melihat dengan jelas wajah Jungkook sambil mengangkat dagunya. Tidak perlu menekan Jungkook lebih jauh. Sudah dipastikan, sejak awal, sejak ia mengambil Jungkook yang gemetar ke dalam hangatnya rumahnya, bahwa Jungkook akan selalu berpihak padanya.

"Kita tak perlu berbuat banyak, sebenarnya. Seperti ini pun kau sudah cantik." Puji Seokjin, seraya menyelipkan seuntai rambut ke belakang telinga Jungkook. "Kalau ini terlalu berat buatmu, kau bisa beritahu aku. Aku juga akan ada di sana, menyambut mereka."

Jungkook sangat beruntung. Tuannya adalah orang yang lembut, orang yang memperlakukannya dengan baik. Perasaan bersalah menjalari hati Jungkook. Dengan tuan yang sebaik itu, bisa-bisanya ia mengeluh soal tugasnya?

"Ya, _my lord._ "

—.—.—X—X—X—.—.—

Jungkook melangkah memasuki ruang makan saat Seokjin memanggilnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Ia seperti balon yang dipenuhi gas, siap meledak kapan saja.

Lampunya terlalu terang, Jungkook tak mampu mengangkat kepalanya. Ruang makan itu sangatlah hening. Selalu saja hening setiap ia muncul. Dan keheningan itu adalah tanda untuknya memulai pertunjukannya sebagai Lilac. Namun kali ini, ia terlalu takut untuk mengangkat pandangannya. Konsepnya malam ini adalah penurut dan pemalu, jadi tidak apa-apa. Namun semakin ia merasakan pandangan-pandangan tak sabaran yang diarahkan kepadanya, _pandangan orang yang ingin melihat wajah cantiknya,_ Jungkook paham kalau ia tidak bisa terus-terusan begini.

Saat Jungkook akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya, ia langsung disambut oleh sosok Yoongi, _Yoongi nya,_ yang menatapnya terkejut.

Dari ujung matanya, Jungkook tahu bahwa sekarang ini, Seokjin memberikan tatapan _tahu_ nya. Bahkan Jungkook bisa merasakan wajahnya menghangat, suaranya yang gemetar pun menunjukan betapa gugupnya ia. "Apa— apa yang bisa saya bantu, _my lord?"_

Bisikan demi bisikan terdengar memuji kecantikan Jungkook, namun Jungkook hanya ingin bersembunyi. Suara tawa kecil adalah hal yang ia dengar selanjutnya. Tawa Seokjin. "Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat Lilac kami gugup, sungguh. Ayo sapa keluarga kerajaan, _darling._ Setelah itu, kau bisa bertanya apakah pangeran ingin mendengarmu bernyanyi atau memainkan alat musik."

Jungkook akhirnya kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Yoongi, tahu betul ia akan benar-benar meledak kalau pangeran berbicara padanya. Maka dari itu, ia lega saat mendapati Yoongi yang sama terpakunya.

Setelah sapaan terlama yang pernah ia lakukan, Hoseok mengetuk pelan paha Yoongi, membantunya keluar dari lamunannya. Yoongi berdehem. "Kau bisa bernyanyi sekarang."

Bagi Jungkook, menyanyi dan sadar bahwa Yoongi sedang mendengarkan adalah sebuah siksaan kejam. Jungkook tahu bahwa ia harus melihat ke arah lain, dia _ingin_ melihat ke arah lain, namun pandangannya terus-menerus kembali ke arah Yoongi. Ya Tuhan, pangerannya terlihat sangat letih. Jungkook menahan diri agar tidak mencium dan menghibur pangerannya saat itu juga. Di sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan orang, dengan berpegangan pada seutas tali harapan kecil, mata mereka bertemu, selalu bertemu, tak mampu mengalihkan tatapan rindu mereka ke arah lain.

Jungkook adalah orang pertama yang pertahanannya runtuh. Ia tak bisa menyelesaikan lagunya, ia menangis.

Bisikan lapar memuja-muja kembali terdengar oleh telinga Jungkook. Ia lelah. Lelah sekali. Ia mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya, menundukkan kepalanya dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lantai. Lelah, lelah, lelah. Tuhan, ia ingin memanjat ke pelukan Yoongi dan diam di sana selamanya.

Ketika pipinya diusap oleh sebuah tangan, tanpa melihat pun Jungkook tahu nahwa itu adalah tangan Seokjin.

"Saya tidak enak badan, _my lord."_ Bisik Jungkook, lemah. Seokjin pun meminta maaf dan menjelaskan kondisi Jungkook, sedangkan Yugyeom mengantar Jungkook kembali ke kamarnya.

Jungkook juga sangat bersyukur, dia punya Yugyeom, satu-satunya temannya, satu-satunya yang ia miliki sekarang. Yugyeom selalu berbicara dengan bahasa informal, suka menyelinap keluar dari kediaman Kim, senang menyelundupkan makanan dari dapur, senang memberi kanvas dan cat pada Jungkook agar dia semangat menjalani hari. Yugyeom juga selalu membuatnya tertawa dan menghibur Jungkook di pelukannya. Yugyeom adalah orang yang selalu mengambil bantal yang dipakai Jungkook untuk meredam tangisnya, yang lalu ia tawarkan pundaknya sebagai sandaran Jungkook. Yugyeom adalah orang setia mendengarkan tangisan Jungkook sampai kantuk menjalari mereka.

"Apa kau mau ganti ke pakaian yang lebih nyaman?" Tanya Yugyeom hati-hati. Jungkook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, lemas. Ia melangkah melewati Yugyeom untuk berbaring di kasurnya. Yugyeom yang baik pun seperti biasa, membantu Jungkook mencopot aksesoris di rambutnya.

Jungkook terisak di bantalnya. Sambil merapikan rambut Jungkook, Yugyeom menanyakan beberapa hal, namun Jungkook tak mampu menjawab apa pun. Di kepala Jungkook, hanya ada suara Pangeran Yoongi. Suara Pangeran Yoongi yang bertanya soal keadaannya dengan suara lembut yang hangat.

 _My dear, ada apa?_

Kadang Jungkook berharap ia bisa melupakan suara Yoongi.

—.—.—X—X—X—.—.—

Jungkook nampaknya tertidur disela-sela isakannya. Ia baru terbangun saat telinganya menagkap suara Seokjin dan ia merasakan guncangan pelan pada bahunya.

"Kubawakan pangeranmu untukmu."

Jungkook langsung tersadar sepenuhnya.

"Kalian bisa bersama sampai nanti pagi. Lebih dari itu, aku tidak bisa menjamin keselamatan nyawa kalian."

Jungkook masih memproses perkataan Seokjin namun Seokjin sudah pergi, digantikan oleh seseorang yang mulai melangkah masuk ke kamarnya.

Dan bagaikan negeri dongeng, Yoongi secara perlahan dan hati-hati berjalan masuk. Tidak mungkin..

Pintu kamar Jungkook ditutup. Keheningan di kamarnya benar-benar tidak tertahankan. Yoongi nampak tidak nyata. Rambut hitam pendek Yoongi nampak tidak nyata. Mata dalam penuh kekhawatiran Yoongi, hembusan napas Yoongi, semuanya seperti tidak nyata.

Jungkook melihat Yoongi berjalan mendekat, dan— tidak mungkin. Ini tidak mungkin. Mungkin imajinasinya sudah melebihi batas sehingga matanya mulai memberikan Jungkook halusinasi seperti ini. Mungkin kerinduannya yang mendalam membuat otaknya berhenti berfungsi. Mungkin Jungkook sudah gila. Gila. Tidak nyata. tidak—

Lutut Yoongi bersinggungan dengan ujung tempat tidurnya, namun Yoongi tak melakukan apa pun. Pangeran hanya memandang Jungkook bingung.

 _Mustahil.._

Jungkook mengangkat tangannya, ingin menyentuh Yoongi, namun ia berhenti. Tangannya ia tarik, tiba-tiba saja Jungkook takut. Takut kalau-kalau tangannya akan menembus tubuh Yoongi. Talut kalau semua ini benar-benar hanya imajinasinya.

Namun Yoongi— Yoongi menyentuh pipi Jungkook. Rasa hangat yang ada di pipinya berasa tidak nyata dan mustahil di saat yang bersamaan. Jungkook sangat syok, sampai-sampai ia tak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

Satu sentuhan, seribu perasaan. Segala sesuatu tentang pangerannya yang ia kenang muncul membanjiri perasaannya.

"Jungkook?" Tanya Yoongi hati-hati. Namanya terdengar asing keluar dari mulut Yoongi, namun cukup membuat Jungkook merinding.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Napas Jungkook tercekat saat Yoongi menarik tubuhnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan kencang.

"Aku lega sekali.. Kau masih hidup."

Jungkook masih kesulitan bernapas, tubuhnya sulit berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya. Selama berbulan-bulan ia terus memikiran Yoongi dan sekarang— sekarang Yoongi tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapannya. Jungkook tidak siap.

 _Kenapa lama sekali kau baru bisa menemukanku_ — Pertanyaan itu terhenti di tenggorokan Jungkook. Ia ingin sekali mengatakan itu, tapi pertanyaannya hilang saat kenyataan membanjiri pikirannya. Pemberontakan. Risiko. Rahasia.

Sebelum Jungkook kecanduan hangat tubuh Yoongi dan tak bisa melepas pelukannya, ia mendorong Yoongi kuat-kuat. Ia menghembuskan napasnya, tak sadar kalau ia menahannya sejak tadi. "Your Highness, Anda tidak bisa terlihat ada di sini. Tempat ini tidak cocok untuk orang terhormat seperti dirimu."

"Jungkook—,"

Tuhan, dengar bagaimana Yoongi menyebut namanya. Jungkook mengabaikan jantungnya yang berdegup sangat kencang dan bangkit dari kasurnya, mencoba untuk meninggalkan kamarnya dengan cepat. Namun Yoongi lebih cepat, ia meraih tangan Jungkook, menahannya.

"Jungkook, setidaknya bicaralah padaku dengan benar."

Air mata Jungkook menetes saat ia harus berbalik melihat pangeran. Sebagaimana pun ia ingin bersama dengan Yoongi lagi, dia tahu hal ini bisa menyelekai mereka berdua.

"Saya hanya akan menjadi kekuranganmu. Rakyatmu memburu saya. Saya bersembunyi di sini supaya musuhmu tidak bisa menemukan saya. Saya, lacurmu, satu-satunya _cacat_ yang Anda miliki."

"Jungkook—,"

Jungkook menarik tangannya dari genggaman Yoongi, tahu betul kalau ia terus-terusan melihat sang pangeran, ia akan semakin tidak berdaya. Semua usaha yang ia lakukan untuk meredam perasaannya menjadi tidak berguna. Hatinya terbuka lebar untuk Yoongi. Ia tidak tahan.

Sepasang tangan memeluknya dari belakang. "Apa kau ingin pangeranmu memohon, Jungkook?"

Kecupan ringan mendarat di pipi basahnya. Jungkook hampir saja berteriak. Hatinya ingin sekali melihat Yoongi tapi otaknya terus berkata bahwa ia harus menghentikan ini sebelum ia terlalu terbawa arus.

Kali ini ciuman Yoongi mendarat di belakang kepalanya. Tangan yang melingkar di tubuhnya semakin kencang.

 _"_ _Kumohon."_

Jungkook benci dengan hatinya yang lemah akan suara lembut Yoongi.

"Kumohon, Jungkook. Kumohon." Yoongi terdengar seperti orang kesakitan, dan Jungkook merasa hatinya bagaikan diterjang badai— _Bawalah aku. Bawa aku pergi. Bawalah aku pergi bersamamu._

Saat Yoongi membalikkan tubuh Jungkook, suara yang keluar dari mulutnya penuh dengan isakan. Dengan gemetar Jungkook berkata, "Kita tidak bisa bersama.. Tidak ada tempat untuk kita di sini. Tidak ada apapun selain keputusasaan.."

"Katakan padaku kalau kau tidak menginginkan aku disini. Jangan bilang padaku kalau kita tidak boleh, kalau kita tidak bisa. Jangan katakan hal seperti itu. Bilang padaku kalau kau tidak menginginkanku ada di sini dan aku tidak akan pernah muncul lagi di kehidupanmu."

Buku jari Yoongi dengan lembut mengusap air mata Jungkook. Rasanya menyakitkan dan menyenangkan di saat yang bersamaan. Yoongi sudah memberikan ultimatumnya, dan Jungkook tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana dunia tanpa Yoongi di dalamnya. Ia berpikir tentang bulan-bulan sulit yang ia alami. Saat orang lain yang bukan Yoongi menyentuhnya, bagaimana ia harus membisikkan cinta palsu ke telinga mereka walau kenyataannya hanya Yoongi yang ia cintai. Pertahanan Jungkook mulai runtuh.

"Bagaimana, Jungkook? Kau mau aku pergi?"

Jungkook menghancurkan pertahanannya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku." Kata Jungkook seraya mengangkat kepalanya menghadap Yoongi, yang menatapnya balik dengan wajah sayang. Bulan-bulan terakhir ini, Jungkook tidak bisa merasakan apa pun, namun sekarang Yoongi ada di sini, memandangnya seolah-olah Jungkook adalah barang berharga. Jungkook bisa merasakan hatinya dipenuhi oleh emosi.

Semua kerinduan yang ia pendam selama ini langsung bangkit saat bibir Yoongi menempel di bibirnya. Jungkook tak menyangka kalau sebuah ciuman bisa sebegini menyakitkannya. Dengan perasaannya yang lepas, ia membalas ciuman Yoongi, tangannya meremas jubah kerajaan sang pangeran. "Peluk aku. Peluk aku, kumohon. Aku takut sekali.."

Dan Yoongi.. Yoongi memeluknya. Memeluk Jungkook dengan erat, menciumnya dengan sepenuh hatinya. Hati yang dipenuhi rasa kerinduan dan hasrat yang mendalam.

"Aku mungkin sudah gila kalau aku tidak menciummu sekarang." Kata Yoongi, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali mencium intens Jungkook, merasakan Jungkook yang halus seperti kelopak bunga mawar.

Telapak tangan Yoongi menjelajahi gaun Jungkook, mulai dari punggung, ke pinggang dan pahanya, kemudian naik ke bahunya, lalu kembali turun ke bagian bawah Jungkook. Terus-menerus Yoongi mengulang hal yang sama, membuat lutut Jungkook lemas. Ia bersender semakin dekat dengan tubuh Yoongi, menikmati seentuhannya. Gaun tipis yang Jungkook kenakan seperti tidak ada apa-apanya bagi Yoongi yang mencoba merekam lekuk tubuh Jungkook di otaknya.

Desahan kecil keluar dari bibir Jungkook saat jari Yoongi menyentuh puncak dadanya yang menonjol dari balik gaun tipis yang ia kenakan. Yoongi menurunkan pandangannya ke bagian bawah Jungkook, oh— begitu menggodanya tonjolan yang tertangkap oleh matanya. Gaun Jungkook tampak longgar di bagian itu, dan Yoongi melanjutkan aksinya. Ia menekan milik Jungkook, pikirannya berkabut dan kendalinya hampir lepas saat menyadari bahwa gaun Jungkook sudah basah karena dirinya.

Yoongi mengarahkan jemarinya ke tengkuk Jungkook, yang hanya bisa menahan napasnya. Tangan Yoongi berhenti di atas simpul tali yang menahan gaun Jungkook, meminta izin dalam diam.

"Silahkan, _my prince."_ Kata Jungkook sedikit tak sabaran. "Miliki aku. Aku membutuhkanmu."

Yoongi pun menarik simpulnya, dan gaun yang Jungkook kenakan langsung lepas dan turun ke kakinya. Hasrat Yoongi pun sudah tak tertahankan lagi. Suara Yoongi terdengar semakin serak saat ia membaringkan Jungkook di kasurnya, "Aku benar-benar menginginkanmu, sungguh. Kau tidak akan mengerti."

Mata Yoongi menjelajahi tubuh Jungkook, yang hanya bisa menggeliat karena ditatapi sebegitunya. Pikiran Yoongi macet, napasnya tercekat dan rasa posesif naik sampai ke tenggorokannya.

Yoongi menekan wajahnya ke leher Jungkook yang halus nan wangi, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma memabukkan yang Jungkook tawarkan. Yoongi menciumi, menjilati dan menggigiti tubuh Jungkook, merasakan Jungkook yang bergetar di bawahnya. Desahan Jungkook mengeras saat mulutnya sampai di salah satu pucuk dadanya, dan jiwa buas Yoongi seakan bangkit mendengarnya. Desahan Jungkook yang manis dan memabukkan itu membuatnya ingin membuka semua rahasia yang tubuh Jungkook miliki malam ini juga.

Dengan bantuan minyak aroma bunga dan ciuman-ciuman di wajahnya, Yoongi akhirnya tenggelam di dalam kehangatan tubuh Jungkook. Yoongi tak pernah membayangkan bahwa ada hari di mana dia bisa melakukan ini dengan Jungkook. Dominasi seperti inilah yang ia inginkan: jubahnya menutupi mereka berdua saat ia menenggelamkan diri di dalam Jungkook.

Jungkook mendesah lemah saat Yoongi mengenai titik tertentu dengan saat tepat, tangannya meraih wajah Yoongi dan berbisik, "Lagi, kumohon."

Yoongi menunduk untuk menciumnya, dan jemari mereka bertemu satu sama lain, bertaut. Tubuh mereka pun menempel dekat. Kepala Jungkook mendongak, bibirnya terbuka melepaskan desahan panjang.

Panas membara dan degupan kencang. Dua insan menjadi satu. Rasa cinta, kenikmatan dan kesetiaan menjalar ke seluruh tubuh mereka.

Jungkook memekik dan napas Yoongi memburu. Mereka mencapai orgasme mereka bersama seraya membisikkan kata cinta kepada satu sama lain.

 _Cintaku, Duniaku. Tujuan hidupku._

 _Tolonglah aku—peluk aku dengan erat._

—.—.—X—X—X—.—.—

Yoongi tidak ingat kapan dia melepas bajunya, tapi dia terbangun dengan keadaan telanjang, terlalu dingin dan terlalu sendirian sampai ia merasa gila dibuatnya. Tubuhnya terperanjat bangun, mencari-cari seseorang. Kamar ini gelap, dan Yoongi dengan gemetar menghembuskan napas lega saat melihat Jungkook duduk di dekat jendela.

Yoongi diam, memandang Jungkook yang diselimuti sinar rembulan. Pemandangan indah yang terlalu cantik untuk dunia yang kotor ini. Semua detil tubuh Jungkook menghipnotis, bahkan lebih indah dari apa yang pernah ia bayangkan.

"Jungkook." Panggil Yoongi.

Jungkook menengok, sudut bibirnya ia tarik, menciptakan sebuah senyuman tercantik yang pernah Yoongi lihat. Sinar lembut seperti mengiringi setiap langkah yang Jungkook ambil untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

"Saya tidak akan pergi kemana-mana." Kata Jungkook, seolah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Yoongi. Ia mencium ujung hidung Yoongi, yang kemudian menariknya ke samping, melakukan hal yang sama kepada Jungkook. "Kalau kau tidak bisa tidur, kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?"

"Pangeran yang tidak pernah tidur akhirnya tertidur, bagaimana bisa aku membangunkanmu?"

Yoongi menutup matanya saat Jungkook merapat pada tubuhnya. Lengan mereka dengan mudah merangkul satu sama lain.

Yoongi membiarkan hal ini merasuki pikirannya, bahwa Jungkook ada di sini, nyata, dan yang menempeli wajahnya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah rambut panjang nan halus milik Jungkook. Tidak ada yang melebihi rasa bahagianya bertemu dengan Jungkook setelah terpisah, bahagianya menyentuh Jungkook, bahagianya hatinya.

"Jujurlah padaku, _dear."_ Kata Yoongi seraya mengelus tato lilac di pergelangan tangan Jungkook. Pikirannya melayang kembali ke sebuah padang hijau tempat mereka bertemu dulu. Tuhan, tampaknya Yoongi terlalu mencintai Jungkook. "Kau ingin aku mencarimu, mengenalimu."

Di sela leher Yoongi, Jungkook mengangguk, "Ya."

Jemari Yoongi memainkan rambut halus Jungkook, dagunya menyinggung kepala Jungkook—meminta izin untuk menciumnya. "Baik dirimu yang dulu maupun yang sekarang, aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya.

Yoongi menangkap bibir pink Jungkook dengan bibirnya, mengisapnya pelan. Giginya bermain pelan namun cukup untuk membuat Jungkook mendesah kecil.

"Aku menginginkanmu."

Dengan napas menderu Jungkook menjawab, "Ambillah. Aku milikmu, maka ambillah."

—.—.—X—X—X—.—.—

Butuh banyak sekali janji dan ciuman untuk membuat Yoongi pergi dari kasurnya saat fajar tiba. Saat itu, seseorang—nampaknya Jimin atau Taehyung, atau keduanya, terus-terusan mengetuk pintu.

Jungkook membantu Yoongi memakai bajunya dan merapikan rambutnya. Ia hanya menahan tawanya ketika melihat Yoongi yang terlihat ogah-ogahan saat membuka pintu, kemudian tersenyum kepada Jimin dan Taehyung yang ada di sana.

Yoongi enggan meninggalkan Jungkook, dan Jimin lah yang cukup berani mengingatkannya. "Your Highness, kita harus sudah berada di istana sebelum pagi datang."

Yoongi melepaskan pandangannya dari Jungkook, memaksa dirinya untuk melihat ke arah lain. Jungkook menyadari bahwa Yoongi berubah, dari sangat percaya diri menjadi sangat tidak percaya diri. Seorang pangeran kerajaan tidaklah seharusnya menundukkan kepalanya.

Meskipun sedikit menantang dan bodoh untuk melakukan ini di luar kamarnya, Jungkook tahu kalau Yoongi tidak akan keberatan. Ia mencium ringan bibir Yoongi dan berkata, "Angkat kepalamu, _my king._ Nanti mahkotamu jatuh."

Ia menarik diri, melihat anggukan lebih mantap dari Yoongi, kebulatan tekad akhirnya muncul di matanya.

—.—.—O—O—O—.—.—

Jungkook terbangun dengan hembusan napas menggelitik tengkuknya dan tubuh yang menempel di punggungnya. Sepasang tangan memeluknya kuat di bagian pinggang, dan jemarinya bertautan dengan sang pemilik tangan. Bukan hanya itu saja, Yoongi terus-terusan menggumamkan "Jungkook, Jungkook" di leher belakangnya. Jungkook bingung.

Butuh beberapa menit untuk Jungkook sampai ia sadar kalau Yoongi masih tertidur. _Hyung_ nya itu pasti sedang bermimpi. Karena.. mustahil sekali bukan, Yoongi melakukan ini padanya kalau dia sedang terjaga? Tapi tunggu, apakah Yoongi sedang memimpikannya?

Jungkook tidak dapat memproses pertanyaannya sendiri, namun saat ciuman basah, yang sensual mendarat di lehernya, Jungkook terkejut. Ia tak mampu bergerak, tak bisa bereaksi. Ditambah lagi, ia merasakan sesuatu yang keras di bokongnya. Jungkook benar-benar gelagapan, ia syok, _terpicu._ Dan saat itu pula suara alarm Yoongi berbunyi keras.

Yoongi cepat-cepat melepas pelukannya pada Jungkook. Jungkook sendiri, yang terkejut nan bingung soal apa yang harus ia lakukan, memilih pilihan yang dianggapnya paling baik: menutup mata, pura-pura tidur.

Jantung Jungkook masih berdegup kencang, dan ia tahu kalau pipinya pasti merona merah, tapi tidak, ia tak sanggup menghadapi Yoongi saat ini. Jungkook menghabiskan masa mudanya sebagai seorang trainee dan seorang idol, ciuman paling intens yang ia pernah lakukan adalah ciuman kilat yang bahkan tidak ada satu menit, tapi Yoongi—

"Mustahil.."

Jungkook mendengar Yoongi berguman setelah mematikan dengan kasar alarm di ponselnya. "Mustahil.."

Lagi. Apa maksud Yoongi mengatakan 'mustahil'? Apakah ini sebuah lelucon?

Sekarang ia merasakan sebuah tangan di lengannya, mengelusnya pelan, dan otak Jungkook berhenti berfungsi. Tiba-tiba bibir Yoongi berada di dekat pipinya, terasa hangat dan dekat sekali, sangat dekat sampai-sampai Yoongi hanya perlu maju sedikit untuk menciumnya. Namun tidak, Yoongi tidak mencium Jungkook, melainkan bergerak menjauh, mengumpat.

Saat telinga Jungkook menangkap suara _hyung_ nya yang berjalan keluar dari tempat tidur dan menuju kamar mandi, ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Matanya melotot ke arah langit-langit, pikirannya bekerja keras mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Dan meski pun sedikit teredam dengan suara air, ia masih bisa mendengar desahan namanya dari kamar mandi. Yoongi-hyung, desahan Yoongi-hyung. Jantung Jungkook berdebar semakin cepat. Ia menempatkan telapak tangannya di sela kakinya, ia juga harus menyelesaikan 'urusan'nya sebelum Yoongi kembali.


	4. Chapter 4

Update!^^ cepet kan hehe janjiku tepat ya minggu ini juga update. Tapi tugasku masih numpuk sih ahahaha

Anyway, makasih yang udah review, follow dan favs! Kalian bikin senyum-senyum gitu kkk

Dari 100+ visitors, kalian keknya pada pake VPN ya xD ngakak akutuh liat negara US paling banyak di viewer counts lol btw sekali-kali muncul lah, review walau hanya titik- wait, tar beneran dikasih titik lagi x"D

Yunkuk: Iyaa makasih hehe

pecintathaite5k: eh kamu nongol lagi kkk makasih ya udah review^-^ (love) (love)

 **—** **.—.—O—O—O—.—.—**

Min Yoongi tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini. Bisa-bisanya ia melakukan itu pada Jungkook? Iya, bagian dia yang menempelkan miliknya di pantat Jungkook itu memang tidak disengaja—lagipula siapa juga yang bisa mengontrol perbuatannya saat sedang tidur. Tapi dirinya yang masih ingin mencium Jungkook bahkan saat ia sudah terbangun?

Yoongi sudah merasa tidak enak saat ia hampir mencium Jungkook, dan sekarang, setelah ia menyelesaikan sesi masturbasinya di kamar mandi sambil membayangkan Jungkook, rasanya ia jijik pada dirinya sendiri.

Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya, mengarahkannya ke air yang mengucur dari shower, pikirannya dipenuhi oleh banyak hal.

Jadi.. dia benar-benar Jungkook, lelaki di dalam mimpinya. Wajah yang biasanya kelihatan buram dan jauh, sekarang bisa Yoongi ingat dengan jelas. Ternyata semua gambaran tentang sepasang mata bersinar, suara indah dan rasa manis di dalam ingatannya adalah tentang Jungkook.

Juga, biasanya mimpi-mimpinya itu hanya berupa potongan-potongan gambar namun kali ini, rasanya seperti Yoongi sedang menonton satu film porno dengan alur yang emosional. "4D." Yoongi menambahkan dengan pelan, karena apa yang ia rasakan begitu hidup dan nyata, seperti keluar dari ingatan aslinya.

Yoongi mengingat segalanya. Ia ingat betul bagaimana rasa bibir Jungkook yang menempel di bibirnya, rasa asin kening Jungkook yang terkecap oleh bibirnya. Yoongi ingat tanda ciuman yang ia buat, bagaimana kelopak mata Jungkook mengedip cantik dan bagaimana desahan Jungkook membuatnya membara. Bahkan Yoongi masih mengingat bagaimana Jungkook membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang penuh dengan banyak perasaan—perasaan senang, takut, cinta dan kepuasan—yang bercampur menjadi satu.

 _Lagi, kumohon._

Yoongi mengumpat. Ia menyetel showernya ke air yang paling dingin karena— duh, masa iya hasratnya langsung naik hanya karena membayangkan suara Jungkook?

—.—.—O—O—O—.—.—

Setelah Yoongi selesai mandi, ia sangat-sangat senang dengan fakta bahwa Jungkook itu tidak akan bangun sekali pun ada gempa bumi, di mana ia melihat Jungkook yang masih terlelap di tempat tidurnya.

Yoongi berjalan mendekat, paham bahwa membangunkan Jungkook dari tidur adalah tugasnya. Tangannya ia angkat untuk meraih pundak Jungkook sebelum akhirnya ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur.

Kenapa hanya dirinya yang mengalami mimpi-mimpi itu? Yoongi sudah pernah menanyakan secara tidak langsung kepada para member Bangtan, tapi kebanyakan dari mereka malah bertanya apakah terjadi sesuatu pada Yoongi, dan Yoongi lelah dengan wajah bertanya yang mereka tunjukkan setelah itu.

Tapi bukankah lebih masuk akal apabila Jungkook juga mengalami mimpi itu? Sebuah gambaran, mungkin? Apalagi dengan fakta bahwa mereka itu sepasang kekasih— di masa lalu atau di dunia lain mungkin?

Atau mungkin.. ada sesuatu yang harus Yoongi lakukan sendiri. Dengan kata lain, pesan apakah yang 'dirinya yang lain' ingin coba sampaikan?

Jari Yoongi meraih rambut Jungkook, memainkannya dengan pelan, seolah-olah ia masih belum mau membangunkan sang magnae. Rambut Jungkook terasa sangat halus, dan tiba-tiba saja kemiripan antara Jungkook yang ini dengan lelaki yang ada dalam mimpinya menjadi sangat jelas.

Beberapa helai rambut Jungkook terselip di antara jemarinya, dan yang Yoongi lakukan hanyalah menyentuhnya dan memutar-mutarnya. Perasaan hangat yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan kembali muncul ke permukaan, dan Yoongi bertanya-tanya, perasaan siapakah ini? Pangeran Yoongi? Ataukah perasaannya sendiri?

Keinginannya untuk selalu menjaga Jungkook. Keinginannya untuk memuji-muji Jungkook. Alasan-alasan yang ia buat hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan Jungkook. Jimin dan Taehyung selalu memprotes soal dirinya yang hanya membebaskan Jungkook setiap mereka bertiga mengerjai Yoongi. Hanya Jungkooklah yang bisa menempeli Yoongi saat ia lelah. Hanya Jungkook yang mendapat hadiah ulang tahun mahal dari Yoongi. Hanya Jungkook yang boleh mendengar lagu rahasia Yoongi. Yoongi paham kalau semua fakta itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa ia abaikan mengingat tatapan menilai yang Jin lemparkan padanya akhir-akhir ini.

Yoongi menunduk, menatap wajah Jungkook. Tanpa make up, dia lebih terlihat muda dibanding umur aslinya.

 _Apakah ia boleh menjadi orang secantik ini?_

Yoongi tidak bisa menahan dirinya yang selalu merasa sayang kepada Jungkook. Jungkook adalah member termuda Bangtan, Yoongi telah memperhatikannya sejak Jungkook masih umur 15. Dan Yoongi tahu betapa Jungkook mempercayainya, karena ia terus-menerus mengatakan soal itu saat interview, saat meeting atau bahkan saat mengobrol santai. Jungkook selalu bilang kalau Yoongi adalah hyung yang selalu bisa ia percaya dan ikuti.

Tapi.. Sejak kapan semua ini menjadi tidak platonik? Karena Jungkook sedang ada di depannya, tertidur dengan nyaman, dan Yoongi ingin menyentuhnya.

 _Apakah tidak apa-apa menginginkan Jungkook seperti ini?_

Bibir pink cantik Jungkook terlihat sedikit terbuka. Dan dorongan rasa ingin kembali ke permukaan. Yoongi ingin menciumnya, namun hal ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah mimpi atau si pangeran. Yoongi ingin menciumnya, dan jangan salahkan Yoongi, karena Jungkook hidup untuk dilimpahi dengan ciuman.

Yoongi melirik ke arah jam dan menghela napasnya. Jadwal mereka dimulai 40 menit lagi, dan kalau ia ingin Bangtan datang tepat waktu, ia harus membangunkan Jungkook sekarang juga.

"Jungkook," panggil Yoongi. Tentu saja Jungkook tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Pipi Yoongi menghangat ketika ia mengingat cara tercepat untuk membangunkan Jungkook. Kadang Yoongi memakai cara itu juga, tapi setelah sekarang ia tahu suara seperti apa yang akan Jungkook buat jika ada yang menyentuh pucuk dadanya secara langsung, cara tersebut sudah tidak mudah dan sederhana lagi.

Yoongi berdehem dan mencubit pinggang Jungkook, yang membuat sang empunya terkejut dan memekik kencang. "Hyung!" Jungkook memendamkan wajahnya kembali ke bantalnya, namun Yoongi yang perhatian, sempat menangkap ekspresi wajah Jungkook. "Wajahmu merah, kau sakit? Masih sakit kepala?"

Yoongi mengangkat tangannya untuk memeriksa kening Jungkook. Yoongi bahkan belum dekat, tapi Jungkook langsung menjauhkan badannya.

Yoongi memandang Jungkook bingung saat ia turun dari tempat tidur dan buru-buru berjalan ke kamar mandi sambil berteriak, "Aku sudah bangun! Aku sudah bangun!"

—.—.—O—O—O—.—.—

Semua member Bangtan tahu kalau Yoongi sudah pernah berkencan dengan kedua gender, wanita dan pria. Tapi Jungkook.. Yoongi bahkan ragu kalau Jungkook sudah pernah berciuman. Jungkook benar-benar suci, bagaimana bisa Yoongi tidak merasa bersalah ketika memainkan rambut Jungkook saja rassanya sudah seperti mencuri sesuatu dari Jungkook?

Hangat tubuh Jungkook masih terasa di seprai dan Yoongi membenci dirinya yang menyadari hal tersebut. Dia tahu kalau ia telat menyadarinya. Telat menyadari bahwa mungkin rasa sayang dan khawatir tidak cocok ada di dalam hatinya. Benar, Yoongi sayang dan terus-terusan khawatir pada Jungkook, tapi Yoongi tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang lebih kuat, lebih mencekik, yang hanya ditujukan untuk Jungkook seorang. Yoongi ingin sekali meminta maaf. Duh, Yoongi hanya bisa berharap setidaknya Jungkook sudah dewasa saat perasaannya berubah menjadi tidak platonik lagi.

—.—.—O—O—O—.—.—

Jungkook punya kebiasaan berlarut-larut dalam memikirkan sesuatu. Mungkin itulah alasan mengapa ia selalu memilih untuk mengosongkan pikirannya, memandang asal ke manapun dengan pikiran kosong. Karena itu semua lebih mudah. Bahkan ketika Jungkook memakai conditioner sebagai sabun mandi, menggosok giginya sampai dua kali, itu tidak apa-apa, karena itu semua lebih mudah dibandingkan berpikir.

Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pikiran kosong, hampir saja melompat terkejut saat ia ingat kalau Yoongi masih ada di ruangan yang sama dengannya..

"Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya. Tentu saja." Gumam Jungkook.

"Kau kelihatan tidak baik-baik saja, kau tahu?" kata Yoongi sambil berdiri. Dan Jungkook tak tahu kenapa, tapi dia panik. _Jangan mendekat_ — _jangan kesini_ — _aku tak tahu harus bagaimana_ — _tolong berikan aku waktu_ — _aku_ —

Jungkook merasakan hati lemahnya bereaksi dengan payah, dan ia dengan cepat mencari minyak rambutnya, membalikkan tubuhnya dari hadapan Yoongi, membelakanginya.

"Berbaliklah." Kata Yoongi kalem dari belakangnya. "Sepertinya kancingmu salah tempat."

Jungkook melihat bayangannya di cermin, dan ya ampun kenapa coba. "Oh— hahaha—, aku— aku akan membetulkannya, hyung." Katanya dengan suara melengking, dan matanya bisa melihat Yoongi yang memandangnya dengan bingung.

Jungkook kemudian mulai mencoba memperbaiki kancingnya. Duh, ya ampun, kenapa _kok_ memakai baju saja sampai jadi sesusah ini? Ia mendengar Yoongi menghela napasnya, lalu memutar tubuh Jungkook.

Rasanya udara di sekitar Jungkook menghangat, ketika Yoongi menyingkirkan tangannya, lalu membuka kancing baju Jungkook dengan cepat. Jungkook hanya diam membiarkan Yoongi yang membetulkan bajunya, dengan perlahan mengancingi bajunya satu persatu. Napas Jungkook tercekat, dan perabot putih di kamar hotel mereka tiba-tiba terlihat menarik bagi Jungkook.

Jungkook berdehem, canggung, memutuskan untuk memainkan sekumpulan bunga ungu kecil yang ditata di sebuah vas yang ada di atas meja sebelh mereka,

"Lilac."

Jungkook menengok ke arah Yoongi, mencoba untuk mengabaikan tangan Yoongi di perutnya. "Yang warna ungu, lebih tepatnya, bermakna cinta pertama."

Sesuatu yang sedih yang melintas di mata Yoongi tak luput dari penglihatan Jungkook, namun ia tahu kalau lebih baik tidak mengatakan apa-apa soal itu. "Hyung benar-benar tahu segalanya." Kata Jungkook sambil tertawa kecil, yang dibalas Yoongi dengan gelengan kepala. "Tidak, Jungkookie, ada banyak sekali hal yang tidak aku tahu."

Jungkook menyadari bahwa sesuatu yang sedih kembali mampir ke mata Yoongi, namun pegangan di pinggangnya membuat Jungkook kembali menaruh perhatian pada bunga-bunga kecil yang tadi. "Cantik," kata Jungkook, mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya sendiri dari sensasi tidak nyaman yang menyebar di perutnya.

"Ya," jawab Yoongi. Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya, dari cermin ia melihat pantulan sosok Yoongi yang sedang menatap bibirnya. "Cantik."

Pandangan Yoongi masih pada bibirnya, tangan Yoongi masih ada di pinggangnya, dan hati Jungkook masihlah lemah. Kemudian ia ingat bagaimana Yoongi memanggil-manggil namanya di tengkuknya.

 _Hyung, apakah kau memimpikan aku?_

Mulut Jungkook bekerja lebih cepat dibanding otaknya. "Hyung, apa kau memimpikan sesuatu tadi malam?"

Jungkook bisa melihat Yoongi menelan salivanya, kemudian menghindari tatapannya. "Bisa jadi iya, bisa jadi tidak. Aku lupa. Kenapa? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang aneh?"

Tangan yang berada di pinggangnya jatuh, dan perut Jungkook rasanya jatuh lebih keras. Jungkook tidak tahu mengapa ia begitu kecewa, pura-pura tidak mendengar pikirannya yang berbisik keras, _Kupikir tadi itu ada artinya._ Jungkook menyalahkan hidupnya yang jauh dari kata normal, sehingga ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini. Rasanya perih, seperti perutnya diaduk-aduk. Satu hal yang ia tahu, ia tidak menyukai perasaan ini.

"Ah.. Begitu.. Tidak, kau tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Hening.

"Kau sudah baikan, hyung? Semalam kau terlihat seperti orang mau mati.." kata Jungkook mencoba merubah topik pembicaraan.

"Jauh lebih baik. Terima kasih, Jungkookie."

 _Bohong,_ _kata Jungkook dalam hati. Mereka tak mengtakan apapun setelah itu, Jungkook hanya bergumam ketika Yoongi pamit untuk kembali ke kamar aslinya untuk membereskan barang-barangnya._

—.—.—O—O—O—.—.—

Yoongi masih sering bermimpi, namun akhir-akhir ini mimpinya kembali menjadi sebuah potongan-potongan. Mimpinya berisi tentang surat rahasia, bunga-bunga, tentang desahan kecil dan seorang yang cantik di dalam pelukannya. Rasa rindu menyakitkan yang ia rasakan sebelumnya menghilang secara ajaib, moodnya pun ikut berubah menjadi bagus dan dia sangat senang member Bangtan cukup baik untuk memaafkan tingkahnya tanpa meminta penjelasan apa pun.

Sebagai permintaan maaf, Yoongi mulai sering mentraktir mereka makanan, maka dari itu sekarang Yoongi sedang berada di luar ruang latihan Bangtan, baru saja selesai memesan ayam di restoran favorit mereka. Ketika Yoongi kembali ke dalam ruangan, mereka masih saja berisik, menyoraki Hoseok dan Jungkook yang sedang menarikan Russian Roulette.

Secara natural pandangannya mengikuti gerakan Jungkook, melihat senyum cerah di wajahnya, gerakan pinggulnya yang lancar. Lirik yang repetitif dari lagu Russian Roulette secara perlahan terekan di otaknya, tanpa sadar Yoongi ikutan bernyanyi pelan, _keojineun heart b-b-beat ppallajineunde.._

Saat lagunya berakhir, Yoongi sadar bahwa ia bahkan tak lagi mencoba menyembunyikan tatapannya pada Jungkook. Lagipula, sebenarnya sia-sia juga sih Yoongi menyembunyikannya, karena pada akhirnya ia pasti menatap Jungkook juga.

Akhir-akhir ini, Yoongi menyadari bahwa lelaki di dalam mimpinya dan Jungkook yang ini adalah orang yang berbeda. Jungkook yang ada dalam mimpinya tertawa seperti seorang malaikat sedangkan Jungkook yang ini kedengaran seperti minion. Kadang, Yoongi sampai mendengus ketika ada yang bilang kalau Jungkook punya suara yang lembut (iya, Jungkook punya suara yang lembut saat ia bernyanyi atau saat berbicara, tapi dia masih suka tersedak tawanya sendiri). Suara Jungkook terdengar menyebalkan saat ia merengek ke salah satu hyungnya untuk minta dibelikan sesuatu. Juga, sama menyebalkannya saat ia terlalu berisik. Tapi yang paling menyebalkan untuk Yoongi, adalah bagaimana suara Jungkooklah yang paling membuatnya bersyukur telinganya bisa mendengar.

Seokjin dan Namjoon memasuki ruang latihan dengan tangan yang penuh dengan minuman kaleng. Taehyung adalah orang pertama yang melihatnya, juga orang pertama yang berteriak sambil berlari untuk mengambil satu kaleng. "Aku sudah pesan pizza. Kalian tunggu saja." Kata Seokjin, tapi Taehyung malah cemberut, "Padahal aku maunya ayam."

Meskipun Taehyung itu menyebalkan, Yoongi memutuskan bahwa sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk memberitahu mereka, "Hyung juga sudah pesan ayam."

Mendengar itu, Jungkook yang baru saja menghabiskan minumannya berteriak menggoda, "Whoaaa, bangtan oppadeul saranghaeyo~~~!"

Setelah di suatu fanmeeting di mana Jungkook berteriak seperti itu di hadapan orang banyak, itu menjadi aegyo yang paling sering ia lakukan akhir-akhir ini. Kadang sebal rasanya melihatnya, tapi sekarang ini, dengan wajah yang cerah gembira, Yoongi mengerti kenapa fansite noona Jungkook selalu bercanda menawarkan kartu kredit mereka setiap Jungkook beraegyo.

Yoongi nampaknya terseyum atau melakukan hal bodoh sejenis— karena Hoseok dan Jimin tiba-tiba berada di sebelahnya, aura jahil terasa saat Hoseok memanggil Jungkook dengan mengatakan, "Jungkookie, sepertinya ada yang senang di sini."

Jimin menyeringai bak raja dunia saat Jungkook melihat ke arah mereka dengan pandangan bertanya, "Jungkook-ah, panggil dia oppa."

"Kenapa? Yoongi-oppa. Begitu?" Kata Jungkook acuh.

Melihat reaksi Yoongi, Jimin tertawa terbahak-bahak— bergulingan di lantai. Yoongi sendiri bisa merasakan pipinya memanas karena malu. Hoseok yang setengah menjerit, setengah tertawa, masih sempat-sempatnya meledek Yoongi, "Ya ampun Yoongi-hyung benar-benar gelagapan!" Perkataan Hoseok mencuri perhatian semua member yang lain. Tiba-tiba Hoseok bersemangat, "Yah! Ayo main game. Yang kalah harus bayar."

"Game apa?" tanya Taehyung, kelihatan begitu pensaran kenapa Jimin ada di lantai, dengan posisi satu tangan memegang perut dan satu tangan menghapus air mata.

"Of Course Game-nya Kookie dan Yoongi-hyung."

Dibandingkan dengan Hoseok, tiba-tiba Yoongi merasa lelah. "Kok game begitu sih?"

"Ayolah! Pasti seru lihat kalian berdua saling bikin gelagapan satu sama lain. Bagaimana kalau yang lain ikut bertaruh? Kita juga ikut bayar kalau kita kalah."

Namjoon yang senang karena Yoongi tidak lagi marah-marah tidak jelas langsung setuju akan ide Hoseok, "Aku bertaruh pada Yoongi-hyung." Yoongi mendelik padanya, "Duh Namjoon—"

Jimin kemudian berkata, "Aku Jungkookie."

Yoongi tak bisa berkata-kata saat Jin dan Taehyung ikut bergabung, keduanya memegang bahunya, memijitinya, memukul-mukul punggungnya, dan memberitahunya bahwa bagaimana pun ia harus menang. Melihatnya, Jungkook mengernyitkan alis. "Kenapa kalian semua memilih Yoongi-hyung?" Hoseok mendekatinya, tertawa, "Aku juga pilih Jungkook." Katanya sambil berhigh-five dengan Jimin.

"Kalau begitu aku mulai—" Belum juga Jungkook menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Yoongi sudah menyerang duluan, "Kau lebih suka menarikan lagu girlgroup dibandingkan lagumu sendiri, ya kan?"

Lucu sekali rasanya melihat mata Jungkook yang membara. Jiwa kompetitif yang Jungkook miliki muncul dalam sekejap. "Tentu saja." Katanya mantap, kemudian langsung balas menyerang. "Kau lebih suka melihatku yang menarikan lagu girlgroup dibandingkan melihat girlgroup sungguhan, ya kan?"

"Tentu saja. Kau mau kami memanggilmu _baby,_ ya kan?"

Rona kemerahan singgah di pipi Jungkook meski pun jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar percaya diri, "Tentu saja!"

Jungkook kemudian melirik Hoseok dan Jimin sebelum akhirnya menyerang kembali, "Oppa, apa kau mau menciumku?"

 _Kau yang memulai ini, Jeon Jungkook._ "Tentu saja. Kau mau dicium di mana, _baby boy?_ Di bibirmu?"

Rona merah di wajah Jungkook terlihat semakin kentara, "Te— tentu saja. Mimpi basahmu tentang aku yang memakai rok, ya kan, oppa?"

Yoongi bangga dengan dirinya sendiri yang tidak terguncang dengan semua ini. "Tentu saja, _baby."_

Yoongi baru saja ingin balas menyerang ketika Hoseok mengerang frustasi, "Duh, kalian membuat game ini jadi hal yang aneh!"

Yoongi menyeringai, memuji dirinya sendiri dalam hati. "Kenapa malah kalian yang lebih gelagapan dibanding kami berdua? Makan malam kalian semua yang bayar."

Jimin memprotes kencang mendengar itu, "Hyung kau selalu membuat peraturanmu sendiri!"

Seringaian Yoongi semakin lebar, "Ayolah, nanti _baby_ Jungkookie ku yang manis akan bersedih."

"Aku yang bayar!" Kata Jungkook tiba-tiba. Yoongi terlalu fokus menggoda Hoseok dan Jimin sehingga tak menyadari kalau wajah Jungkook merah sampai ke telinganya. "Aku akan membayarnya, jadi berhentilah mengatakan hal-hal yang aneh."

"Pas sekali, pizzanya sudah datang," kata Jin sambil melempar senyum maaf ke arah Jungkook. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Jungkook langsung berlari keluar ruang latihan, meninggalkan hyung-hyungnya yang tertawa.

"Kasian _baby_ Jungkook, hyung." Namjoon masih tertawa, dan Yoongi hanya mengendikkan bahunya. "Dia pantas mendapatkan itu," gumamnya, sibuk mengabaikan _keojineun heart b-b-beat ppallajineunde_ di dalam kepalanya, membuang jauh-jauh gambar Jungkook yang sedang menggerakan pinggulnya mengikuti lagu.

—.—.—O—O—O—.—.—

Jungkook meringkuk di sofa, tangannya ia kepalkan menekan perutnya, menghela napas kencang. Setelah kembali ke dorm, semua member langsung tidur. Hanya Jungkook yang sama sekali tidak makan yang tidak bisa tidur, ditambah lagi suara dengkuran Namjoon yang membuat rasa laparnya semakin terasa.

Sebagian dari dirinya melakukan itu karena agensi menyuruhnya untuk menurunkan berat badan, tapi sebagian alasannya adalah karena selera makannya hilang. Sesuatu mengganggu pikirannya, dan dia menghela napas, terus, dan terus, tahu betul kalau helaan napasnya bisa membangunkan _seorang_ hyungnya, terus sampai pintu kamar Jin dan Yoongi terbuka.

Tentu saja, yang keluar adalah Yoongi-hyung. Jungkook tidak tahu dia harus senang ataukah menyesali perbuatannya. Mata Yoongi melirik ke tangan Jungkook yang terkepal, namun Yoongi tetaplah Yoongi, yang ia keluarkan dari mulutnya adalah sebuah protes, "Kenapa kau berisik sekali malam-malam begini, huh?"

Walaupun bahasanya begitu, Jungkook melihat Yoongi mengernyit, dan Jungkook membiarkan dirinya berpikiran kalau raut wajah Yoongi menunjukkan rasa khawatir.

"Perutku sakit." Kata Jungkook pelan, ia tidak bisa menahan suara rengekan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kalau sebelumnya wajah khawatir Yoongi adalah pikirannya, sekarang Jungkook yakin sekali kalau wajah Yoongi sekarang dipenuhi rasa khawatir. "Tentu saja perutmu sakit. Kau tadi tidak makan apa-apa."

Jungkook gagal membuat Yoongi tetap tinggal, melihatnya dalam diam saat Yoongi kembali dengan membawa roti di tangannya. "Aku harus menurunkan brat badanku." Kata Jungkook, Yoongi mengabaikannya. "Aku akan punya banyak jerawat kalau aku makan roti malam-malam begini." Katanya lagi.

Yoongi tidak mendengarkan, ia malah membuka bungkus rotinya, mendekatkan roti tersebut ke mulut Jungkook. "Ayolah. Makan. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal semacam itu."

Jungkook sebenarnya lebih dari mampu untuk makan sendiri, tapi ia membiarkan dirinya menikmati keistimewaan ini— sebagai satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Yoongi bertingkah lembut (seperti yang sering dikatakan para member). Jungkook menyenderkan kepalanya, membuka mulutnya, menurut.

Seperti dugaan, Jungkook dengan cepat menghabiskan rotinya. Yoongi kemudian mengangkat tangannya untuk mengaca rambut Jungkook, "Lihat dirimu. Kau masih mau makan lagi?"

Melihat senyum Yoongi yang diarahkan padanya, Yoongi yang menunggu jawaban darinya, ia menyadari betapa menyenangkannya berada di dekat Yoongi seperti ini. Ia pun menyadari kalau sesuatu yang mengganggunya pastilah ada kaitannya dengan Yoongi.

"Tidak." Jawab Jungkook akhirnya. Bukan karena ia sudah tidak lapar, tapi karena ia tidak mau Yoongi pergi. Tangan Yoongi masih berada di kepalanya, dan sekali lagi, hati Jungkook itu lemah.

"Bodoh. Kenapa kau bisa-bisanya tidak makan? Lagipula kau juga tidak pernah mendengarkan rencana diet Bangtan."

Jungkook tertawa kecil, menutupi kekhawatirannya, tapi tentu saja, Yoongi selalu tahu. "Sesuatu mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Jungkook mencoba menjawb sebiasa mungkin, "Aku hanya takut, hyung."

"Takut apa?"

Yoongi mengelus rambutnya, dan Jungkook tahu kalau Yoongi sedang mendorongnya untuk bicara. Yang Jungkook tidak tahu, apa yang bisa dia ceritakan di antara semua yang ada dalam pikirannya?

Saat Jungkook frustasi soal nilainya yang jelek di sekolah, Yoongi adalah orang yang memarahinya, tapi dia pula yang menemaninya begadang, memberinya makanan ringan dari waktu ke waktu, memukul kepalanya setiap kali ia ketiduran.

Saat Jungkook datang ke program menyanyi, hanya Yoongi yang tidak mengiriminya pesan semangat, tapi Yoongi lah orang pertama yang meneleponnya ketika ia kalah, tiba-tiba muncul di parkiran, mengatakan pada Jungkook kalau Yoongi telah mendapat izin untuk menjemputnya dari manajer. Jungkook tidak heran kalau pada akhirnya Yoongi mengajaknya makan di salah satu restoran favorit mereka berdua.

Jangan buat Jungkook memulai ceritanya tentang lamb skewers di antara mereka berdua. Itu adalah saat Jungkook mengeluh soal dirinya yang tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya pergi berkencan. Yoongi mendengus kencang, mengatakan padanya kalau kencan hanyalah makan, menonton film dan foto berdua. Tapi setelah itu, Yoongi selalu mengajak Jungkook setiap mereka ada waktu luang, mengambil dompet Jungkook supaya ia tidak bisa membayar, mengajaknya berfoto sambil menggumamkan 'duh anak jaman sekarang'.

Dan sekarang, apabila Jungkook bilang pada Yoongi kalau dirinya ingin mencoba sebuah hubungan, apa yang akan hyungnya itu lakukan?

"Takut apa, Jungkook-ah?"

Takut kalau ia menginginkan lebih.

Elusan lembut kembali terasa di kepalanya, dan jantung Jungkook berdegup kencang. "Jungkookie, kau selalu memberitahu hyung segalanya. Kau tahu kau bisa percaya pada hyung, kan?"

 _Kau memimpikan apa tentang diriku, hyung? Apa kau berbohong? Atau itu memang tidak penting buatmu? Apa kau mau menciumku? Kenapa kau berhenti? Apa yang kau pikirkan saat itu?_ Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu menari di pikirannya, tapi satu hal yang ia keluarkan hanyalah, "Perasaanku." Katanya sambil menelan salivanya. "Aku takut pada perasaanku."

"Apa kau mau menceritakannya?"

Jungkook tak bisa menjawab. Ia benar-benar baru akan perasaan-perasaan kacau ini. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ia inginkan. Jungkook menatap bibir Yoongi, penasaran. Sadar kalau Yoongi sadar ditatapi begitu.

Jungkook tidak yakin apakah ia membayangkannya atau bukan, tapi Yoongi mencondongkan tubuhnya, dan untuk sesaat Jungkook berpikir kalau Yoongi akan menciumnya. Tapi sama seperti saat dulu di kamar hotel— waktu Jungkook pura-pura tidur, Yoongi tidak menciumnya. Tentu saja tidak.

Jungkook tak mampu menjawab ketika Yoongi menepuk kepalanya, "Sudah malam. Jangan tidur di sini," kata Yoongi. Jungkook hanya memandang punggung Yoongi yang berjalan kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Jungkook sangat berharap ia bisa mengejar hyungnya dan memberitahu semuanya. Sejak kapan sih semuanya jadi ribet begini?

—.—.—X—X—X—.—.—

Kamar Yoongi hening, cukup mengobati hari yang panjang dan melelahkan Yoongi. Sebenarnya lelah sekali, semua kelas dan pertemuan yang harus ia hadiri. Tapi saat ia membaringkan diri di kasurnya, senyum langka terlukis di wajahnya.

Dengan pertemuan rahasianya dengan Kim Seokjin, dia akhirnya mendapatkan kesetiaan keluarga Kim. Hal ini membuat keluarga Kim menjadi keluarga berpengaruh terakhir yang bergabung ke sisinya. Pikirannya pun lebih jernih sekarang, semua rencananya berjalan dengan sangat baik.

Yoongi berbaring menyamping, membayangkan seseorang yang menjadi sumber kebahagiaannya. Setelah pertemuan usai, Yoongi menghabiskan banyak waktunya dengan membawa jemarinya menjajaki tanda merah yang ia buat di tubuh Jungkook, memanggil Jungkook boneka cantik, melihat wajahnya memerah lucu.

Ada sebuah lukisan padang hijau di dindingnya dan satu vas bunga lilac di mejanya sekarang. Semuanya dari Jungkook. Mereka sepakat untuk mengekspresikan rasa rindu mereka dengan buga, karena mereka tidak bisa sering bertemu. Yoongi sudah mengirimkan balasannya, mengirimkan kepada Jungkook sebuket bunga gardenia untuk mengatakan padanya kalau ia itu _lovely._

Yoongi membiarkan pikirannya tentang Jungkook menemaninya tidur, mencoba untuk tidak terlalu kepikiran soal segalanya yang terlalu indah untuk sebuah kenyataan.

_End of Chapter 4_


End file.
